Konoha Café
by AriCat-Hg
Summary: AU. La única manera de salvar un negocio es renovarlo. Tsunade tiene expectativas muy altas hacía los jóvenes para lograr que ese viejo Café vuelva a su gloria. Claro que, dejar a cargo a un montón de adolescentes no puede ser la idea más brillante, ¿o si? Mayormente Sasusaku y mención de otras parejas canon.[EN PAUSA]
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:** AU. La única manera de salvar un negocio es renovarlo. Tsunade tiene expectativas muy altas hacía los jóvenes para lograr que ese viejo café vuelva a su gloria. Claro que, dejar a cargo a un montón de adolescentes no puede ser la idea más brillante, ¿o si? Mayormente Sasusaku y mención de otras parejas canon.

 **Disclaimer:** Tanto los personajes mencionados como Naruto no me pertenecen, sino a Masashi Kishimoto. La historia, algunas situaciones y diálogos han sido basados en el Fan Art de Synthia, quien me ha permitido usarlos. Pueden buscarla en Tumblr.

 **Advertencia:** Es rated M por situaciones, palabras y dobles sentidos. Además de Ooc en los personajes. Sobre aviso no hay engaño.

* * *

 **Sinopsis.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Konoha Café**

 _¡Bienvenido a Konoha Café!_

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Aunque el negocio es bueno, la cantidad de clientes que recibe a diario no son muchos, y a pesar de que el lugar es bastante decente, no tiene la misma popularidad que antes. Es por eso que desde ahora, prestaras tus servicios aquí."

"…Es broma, ¿verdad?" la incredulidad no solo se mostraba en su voz, sino en su rostro.

"Claro que no." la mujer, mayor que la joven de cabello rosa, cruzó sus brazos sobre su ya de por si llamativos pechos. "Este negocio ha pasado de generación en generación, ahora yo soy la responsable de mantener su gloria, por lo que tú, mi querida pupila, desde ahora eres las gerente de Konoha Café."

"Ugh..." Sakura no necesitaba ser adivina para saber que todo sería un caos de ahora en adelante.

.

.

.

 _Konoha Café._

 _Horario: lunes a viernes._

 _2:00 pm- 9:00 pm._

 _._

* * *

Na: Mi primer historia serializada! Estoy muy emocionada, durante las vacaciones trabaje en esta historia, y aún me falta editar unos detalles, pero podría decir que la historia ya está a un 75% terminada. Mayormente porque me inspiré en varios fan arts (de los cuales ya pedí permiso al autor para usar el mismo nombre, situaciones y algunos diálogos de dichos dibujos)

La historia me gusta es ligera y divertida, con insinuaciones y acciones un tanto smut. Fue bastante fácil y divertido de escribir. Además, quisiera pedir una disculpa desde ahora, por los errores y OOC de los personajes, sean amables conmigo, es la primera vez que escribo fics en años y la primera vez que lo hago de SS.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary:** AU. La única manera de salvar un negocio es renovarlo. Tsunade tiene expectativas muy altas hacía los jóvenes para lograr que ese viejo café vuelva a su gloria. Claro que, dejar a cargo a un montón de adolescentes no puede ser la idea más brillante, ¿o si? Mayormente Sasusaku y mención de otras parejas canon.

 **Disclaimer:** Tanto los personajes mencionados como Naruto no me pertenecen, sino a Masashi Kishimoto. La historia, algunas situaciones y diálogos han sido basados en el Fan Art de Synthia, quien me ha permitido usarlos. Pueden buscarla en Tumblr.

 **Advertencia:** Es rated M por situaciones, palabras y dobles sentidos. Además de Ooc en los personajes. Sobre aviso no hay engaño.

* * *

 **Capitulo 01: Sakura y su trabajo de medio tiempo.**

.

.

"Ugh"

"¿Qué ocurre?"

"Tsunade-sama me ha contratado en Konoha Café"

"Ppffffr! Hahaha!" el tono derrotado, e incomodo de Sakura hizo reír a Ino de manera nada discreta. Todos los clientes de aquel restaurante donde se encontraban volteaban a ver a ese par de chicas tan peculiar.

"Cierra la boca, Ino-pig. Ya es bastante malo en sí, como para que además te burles de mi." Sakura de verdad no quería llamar la atención.

"Lo siento, pero cuando me dijiste que obtuviste un trabajo de medio tiempo, no me esperaba esto. Ni siquiera sabía que buscabas empleo."

"No pude decirle que no." Sakura solo frunció el ceño. De verdad no había tenido otra elección.

Cierto. Sakura no estaba desesperada por un empleo, de haber sido así, a Ino le encantaría que le ayudara en la florería de su familia. Pero Sakura admira y respeta a Tsunade Senju, tanto que no le importa que Naruto la compare con Konohamaru, el "discípulo" de Naruto. Así que Tsunade le pidió un favor, ¿Cómo negarse?

Por unos momentos hubo solo silencio, mientras ambas cavilaban sobre el mismo tema. Después, como era costumbre, Sakura trataba de ver el lado positivo de la situación en la que estaba,

"Al menos podré conocer nuevas personas, ganar algo de dinero y experiencia."

"Pero nadie va a Konoha Café. De hecho, creí que estaba cerrado." Bien, eso también era cierto. Es por eso todo este embrollo, ¿no?

"Es por eso que Tsunade-sama ha decidió remodelar, y contratar más personal." ¡bien! Al menos una buena actitud y espíritu… hasta que Ino dijo lo siguiente:

"¿Tus guardaespaldas ya lo saben?"

"…" Sakura se encogió en su asiento y desvió la mirada.

"Heh… eso pensé." Sí, Sakura tenía un trabajo, sería bueno como distracción, pero Ino no pudo evitar recordarle ese pequeño problema. Ino adoraba a Sakura, era su mejor amiga, pero también disfrutaba cuando podía presenciar un buen espectáculo, y los amigos varones de Sakura siempre proporcionaban uno.

.

.

Ino tenía razón.

Sakura estaría trabajando y estudiando al mismo tiempo. Pasaría todas sus tardes libres tratando de salvar un viejo café al que casi nadie va ya. A pesar de esos puntos algo negativos, aun así debía de haber un punto positivo, ¿no?

Debía organizarse, hacer una agenda, no olvidar de estudiar y hacer sus tareas, y debía hacer un espacio para su vida social. Debía pensar en cómo ayudar el café, revisar y contratar más empleados, nuevas ideas para atraer más clientes.

 _¿Tsunade-sama, como es que todo lo dejas en mis manos?_ adiós búsqueda de puntos positivos, hola desesperanza.

Además, ¿Cómo podría manejar a sus tontos mejores amigos? No, no había tiempo para eso. Ya después les diría.

 _Ahora, manos a la obra._

.

.

* * *

.

NA: No tenía planeado subir el primer capitulo tan pronto, pero me ha puesto muy feliz ver que les ha sido llamativo. gracias por leer y comentar! el cap está cortito, y tal vez luego lo edite.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary:** AU. La única manera de salvar un negocio es renovarlo. Tsunade tiene expectativas muy altas hacía los jóvenes para lograr que ese viejo café vuelva a su gloria. Claro que, dejar a cargo a un montón de adolescentes no puede ser la idea más brillante, ¿o si? Mayormente Sasusaku y mención de otras parejas canon.

 **Disclaimer:** Tanto los personajes mencionados como Naruto no me pertenecen, sino a Masashi Kishimoto. La historia, algunas situaciones y diálogos han sido basados en el Fan Art de Synthia, quien me ha permitido usarlos. Pueden buscarla en Tumblr.

 **Advertencia:** Es rated M por situaciones, palabras y dobles sentidos. Además de Ooc en los personajes. Sobre aviso no hay engaño.

* * *

 **Capitulo 02: ¡Los mejores amigos de Sakura! Sasuke y Naruto**  
 **(Aka: Idiotas sobreprotectores)**

.

.

Konohagakure era un lugar amplio, con personas amables y energéticas. Los ciudadanos tenían todas las esparzas en las nuevas generaciones; había muchos jóvenes destacados. Mucho de esto es gracias al instituto principal de Konoha.

Sí. Muchos de los alumnos que estudian en ese instituto son arduos y excelentes estudiantes.

Claro que también hay sus excepciones…

"Ne, ne, Sasuke teme, ¿no has notado a Sakura-chan… algo extraña?" Naruto. Exuberante y llamativo Naruto sorbía su ramen instantáneo, tratando de llamar la atención de su compañero.

Ambos jóvenes, voltean a ver a la susodicha, escribiendo en su celular. Naruto lucia consternado, y Sasuke solo frunció el ceño. A pesar de estar en la hora de estudio, no era raro que Naruto divagara para evitar hacer algo de provecho, pero Sasuke no pudo negarse a darle la razón. Sakura era muy diligente, no era propio de ella jugar con su teléfono en lugar de estudiar.

"Ha estado muy distraída últimamente, siempre esta checando su celular, ha cancelado nuestras reuniones, y siempre luce muy cansada… ¿tú crees…?"

Desafortunadamente, Naruto tenía un punto y Sasuke ya había notado eso. Solo esperaba que fuera cualquier cosa, menos lo que él más temía.

.

"Sakura." Sasuke le llamó, por segunda vez, hasta que por fin ella, sobresaltada, volteó a mirarlo.

"Oh, Sasuke-kun. ¿Qué hay?"

¿Qué hay?

"Estas extraña. Más de lo usual."

"¿Uh? Oh… no es nada." Él vio como ella apretaba el celular que tenía en su mano. Sonrió nerviosa. Naruto estaba en lo cierto. Ella lucia cansada. Sasuke solo recordaba verla con ojeras y cansancio cuando era época de examen. Pero en ese momento, las pruebas habían terminado semanas antes.

"Hn. Como sea. ¿Irás hoy con Naruto?"

"Lo siento, no puedo." Ella miró como él, incrédulo, le miraba con recelo. "Quede con Ino para ir al salón."

No le creía. Sakura estaba en algo. Pero necesitaba pruebas.

.

.

* * *

Nota de autor: La verdad, este capitulo era más largo, pero como estoy planeando en publicar seguido he pensado en acortar los capítulos... además porque el segundo capitulo (o sea este) aun no esta del todo terminado.

Pido una disculpa por la historia de 'Your type', trate de modificarlo y termine publicando otra cosa :v es que iba de prisa a la escuela e iba distraída :v

cualquier comentario, duda, sugerencia o señalacion, comenten o manden PM. Gracias :D


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary:** AU. La única manera de salvar un negocio es renovarlo. Tsunade tiene expectativas muy altas hacía los jóvenes para lograr que ese viejo café vuelva a su gloria. Claro que, dejar a cargo a un montón de adolescentes no puede ser la idea más brillante, ¿o sí? Mayormente Sasusaku y mención de otras parejas canon.

 **Disclaimer:** Tanto los personajes mencionados como Naruto no me pertenecen, sino a Masashi Kishimoto. La historia, algunas situaciones y diálogos han sido basados en el Fan Art de Synthia, quien me ha permitido usarlos. Pueden buscarla en Tumblr.

 **Advertencia:** Es rated M por situaciones, palabras y dobles sentidos. Además de Ooc en los personajes. Sobre aviso no hay engaño.

* * *

 **Capitulo 3: ¡Los mejores amigos de Sakura! Sasuke y Naruto.**

 **(Aka: idiotas sobreportectores)**

 **Segunda parte.**

.

.

"¿Crees que tenga una doble vida?"

"Hn."

"Tal vez es una especie de agente secreto."

"¿Acaso escuchas lo que dices? Es demasiado ridículo." Sasuke no aguanta a Naruto. Desde que salieron del instituto, se la pasó dando posibles razones por las que Sakura ha estado extraña.

"Lo dice quien está siguiendo a Sakura-chan como un acosador, ttebayo"

"Tch." Luego de hablar con Sakura, Sasuke llamó a Ino para preguntarle por Sakura. La sospecha de Sasuke fue cierta; Ino había dado una respuesta diferente a la de la pelirosa. Ino le dijo que Sakura estaría en casa. Era más que claro que Sakura mentía.

Por lo cual, arrastró a Naruto con él, y siguieron a Sakura cuando salía de su casa hasta el antiguo café del centro. "¿Qué está haciendo ella ahí?"

"Tal vez, se va a encontrar con alguien." Naruto mencionó como si nada. Sasuke prefería las ridículas hipótesis en lugar de eso. Sakura _no_ podía estar saliendo con alguien. Pero ella lucia arreglada cuando salió de su casa.

"Ella no está en un cita." Apretó la mandíbula. Casi escupió las palabras de su boca. ¿Quien en su sano juicio iría a una cita en ese lugar?

"Ara, ara… teme. Yo nunca dije que una cita. Escondió una sonrisa zorruna tras su mano. Como si en verdad quisiera ocultar su burla. "Los celos te carcomen, ¿eeh…?"

"Que estupidez."

"¡Ha!" le señaló con un dedo "¡No puedes negarlo! Sé como la miras. Y cuando ustedes hacen ese especie de sex eyes… es algo grotesco, pero me sorprende que aun no-"

"Cállate. Entremos al lugar." Sin más miramiento, tomó a Naruto por el cuello de su playera y lo arrastró con él hasta el café.

.

Recordaba vagamente que su hermano y sus amigos solían ir de vez en cuando. Aun así, Sasuke no se esperaba lo que veía. El lugar no era como recordaba. Antes, la última vez que estuvo ahí, el lugar lucia como una estancia de espera para personas mayores. Las paredes estaban descoloridas y el mobiliario era algo viejo. Ahora, era una imagen diferente. Muebles que, si bien no era nuevos, lucían bastante decentes. Se notaba que habían pintado y re-modelado, aun así, el lugar estaba no estaba en servicio. Había unas cuentas personas, la mayoría eran hombres, sentados a unos metros de Sakura. La susodicha estaba en una mesa con un chico.

 _¿Qué_ hacia Sakura sentada conversando con _ese_ desconocido?

¿Qué rayos hacia _Sakura_ sonriéndole a ese desconocido?

Con pasos pesados, llegó hasta ellos. Con un aura que exhortaba y aseguraba dolor físico, simplemente fulminó al pobre diablo que suponía coqueteaba con Sakura. Esa mirada fue lo único que necesito para que el tipo saliera corriendo de ese café. Y si era listo, no volvería a hablar con Sakura.

Miró sobre su hombro, y le dijo a los demás presentes,

"Que están esperando." Los demás imitaron al primer chico, y salieron de ahí.

Miró hacia Sakura, que atónita, aun no creía que lo había sucedido.

"Sasuke- ¿Qué haces aquí?

Sasuke la fulminó con la mirada. "La pregunta es, que haces _tu_ aquí." Su tono era de total desagrado. Eso le ayudo a Sakura a regresar a su situación actual. La verdad, también se molestó por su tono.

"Eso no es algo que-" comenzó con voz dura, pero fue interrumpida.

"No es como que a mí me interese."

"¡Oh, por favor! Que fue todo lo-"

"¡Naruto ha dicho!-"

"¡Naruto no está!-"

"Oh, hola Sakura chan…"

Interrumpiendo el duelo de miradas, y la discusión entre sus amigos, Naruto hizo notar su presencia, aun siendo arrastrado por su camisa que Sasuke sostenía, Naruto sentía que le faltaba aire. Tan molesto estaba Sasuke que olvidoó que había arrastrado a Naruto. Sakura se sorprendió aun más.

"¿Que hacen ustedes aquí?" _Tiene que ser una broma._

Sasuke no respondió, solo soltó a Naruto, se cruzó de brazos y evitó la mirada de Sakura.

"Hum… no es como que te estuviéramos siguiendo…" Naruto se rasco la cabeza, tratando de pensar en que decir. "Pero, estábamos algo preocupados."

"¿Por qué?"

"Has mentido-" el reproche parecía el arma favorita de Sasuke ese día.

"Has estado algo distraída y cansada."

 _Oww... se preocupan por mí…_ Sakura sentía el enojo ser remplazado por ternura, y algo de irritación, pero aun así...

"Oh, que considerados son chic-"

"-Además, Sasuke teme se niega a pagar por mi comida."

"… -idiotas." _¡Ha, Y yo creyendo que les importaba!_

* * *

"¿Y bien?"

Sakura miró a Sasuke, quien aun no le veía a la cara. Ella solo estaba confundida.

"Es que, Sakura-chan, ¿te interrumpimos en una cita…?"

"Eh… ohm, si se puede decir algo así."

"…"

"¡¿Eh?!" Naruto no creía. _¿Enserio?_ Por su parte, Sasuke no dijo nada. Pero Naruto podía sentir como el ambiente estaba algo pesado.

"De hecho, gracias a ustedes par de idiotas, ¡me he quedado colgada! ¡Esa era una cita muy importante! _Casi lo había convencido, ¡Shannaro!_ Sakura estaba molesta. Vaya que eran inoportunos. ¿Qué haría ahora? "Justo que él había aceptado esa cantidad de dinero... ¿quien quisiera hacerlo por tan poco?"

 _… Ooh…_ Naruto sintió un escalofrió. Y estaba seguro que nada tenía que ver con el aire acondicionado del lugar, sino por la furia de su mejor amigo. Furia que cierta chica parecía no notar.

"¡Que carajos, Sakura!"

"¿Ah? Sasuke-kun, ¿cuál es tu problema?"

"¿Como que cual es mi problema? ¿Es que estás loca?"

"¡Sakura chan, No tienes porque proponerle eso a un desconocido, mucho menos pagarle! Sabes, Sasuke teme lo haría gratis."

"Eh…" Sakura miró a Sasuke, que un molesto, no se inmuto por lo que Naruto dijo. Sino que le retaba a apartar la mirada de la de él.

¿Es eso cierto…? él no dijo nada, sino que rompió el contacto visual. "Naruto, no deberías decir eso. Sé que a Sasuke no le parecería, mucho menos por mi…"

"Pero,-"

 _Aunque, pensándolo bien…_

Ese par de idiotas habían espantado a sus posibles candidatos. Necesitaba ayuda lo más pronto, y dado que no había más prospectos, la idea cayó como un balde de agua.

"Pensándolo mejor… no es mala idea." Con su mano en su barbilla, miró con interés a ambos. _Hum… podría ser…_ "¡bien! lo he decidido. Sasuke," le tomó del brazo, "mas te vale ser bueno." Sasuke estaba sorprendió… justo cuando iba a hablar, Sakura le ganó, tomando a Naruto de igual manera, le dijo,

"¡Y tu también Naruto!"

"¡¿Qué?! ¿Yo?"

"¡Sí! ¡tú y Sasuke serán el par de manos extra que necesito!"

"… oh, Sakura chan, si fuera solo yo, no tendría tanto problema, pero los tres…"

"De ninguna manera." No, no. Sasuke no...

"¡Oh, vamos! Fue su culpa que tan buen prospecto se fuera."

"… No estoy seguro, sería mi primera vez… y… la verdad no sé si…"

"Oh, deja de ser un llorón, también es mi primera vez, no será tan malo. Además, entre amigos es más divertido, ¿no?"

"¿… Estas completamente loca?" Sasuke no podía creer lo que estaba pasando. Lo que ella estaba proponiendo. De ninguna manera.

Sakura solo giró sus ojos. Sasuke era tan difícil.

"Escucha, Sasuke-kun, no he dormido muy bien últimamente, estoy cansada y estresada. Acabas de arruinar una reunión importante y espantaste a los demás prospectos. No tengo tanto tiempo, y Tsunade-sama cuenta conmigo, así que, vas a tomar responsabilidad de lo que has hecho, y lo harás de buena forma, ¿Okay?"

Con cada palabra que salía de su boca, la idea era cada vez mas… extraña. No, no, era repulsiva, él no haría nada con Naruto, con ella no sería problema, pero, ¿un trió? ¿Con el Dobe? No, debía de-

"Sé que trabajar en el café no es lo que te gustaría hacer por las tarde, pero estoy segura que nos divertiremos."

"-…"

"¡¿Ah?!"

"…"

"…"

"¡¿EH?!"

"¡Naruto, deja de gritar!"

Pero, Sakura chan, ¿de que va eso que dices del teme trabajando en un café? ¿Qué tiene que ver eso con que pierda su virginidad cont?-"

"¿Aah?- de que"-ella se puso roja. "- ¿de qué rayos hablas? Porque, él-yo,- nosotros-" Estaba tartamudenando. En cuanto entendió lo que Naruto decía, no pudo evitar avergonzarse.

"Sakura." Sintió las manos de Sasuke en ambos brazos, girándola hasta que estuvo frente a él. No lo creía posible, pero se puso incluso más colorada. "De que va todo esto."

Sakura solo pasó saliva. Era demasiado. Si no explicaba todo, sentía que perdería la cordura.

* * *

NA: Capitulo largo... yay! espero que se haya entendido la conversación, se supone se estaban interrumpiendo.. como sea, ante dudas, preguntas, cuestiones y malos entendidos, manden un PM o hagan review ;D De igual manera, no esta muy bien editado, ya que tengo horrores de ortografía, :c


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary:** AU. La única manera de salvar un negocio es renovarlo. Tsunade tiene expectativas muy altas hacía los jóvenes para lograr que ese viejo café vuelva a su gloria. Claro que, dejar a cargo a un montón de adolescentes no puede ser la idea más brillante, ¿o sí? Mayormente Sasusaku y mención de otras parejas canon.

 **Disclaimer:** Tanto los personajes mencionados como Naruto no me pertenecen, sino a Masashi Kishimoto. La historia, algunas situaciones y diálogos han sido basados en el Fan Art de Synthia, quien me ha permitido usarlos. Pueden buscarla en Tumblr.

 **Advertencia:** Es rated M por situaciones, palabras y dobles sentidos. Además de Ooc en los personajes. Sobre aviso no hay engaño.

NA: Lamento la tardanza... he tenido mucho trabajo, ademas del bloqueo de escritor que tengo. Tengo muchas historias en fase de escritura, y me distraigo con facilidad :c

* * *

 **Capitulo 04: Konoha Cafe necesita personal**

 **(Aka: ¡Naruto y Sasuke ayudan!)**

.

.

"Vaya… así que de eso se trataba. ¡Casi vomito al imaginar un trío con el teme, ttebayo! Aunque contigo no me importaría, Sakur-¡ouch!"

"Cierra la boca."

"Teme…"

"¡Aun no puedo creer que pensaran en eso!" ¡Los hombres son unos pervertidos!

"Naruto fue quien implic-"

"¡Oh, no! Sasuke se puso rojo, se que él se muere por-¡ouch! ¡Para de golpearme!"

"¡Basta lo dos!" Era suficiente. Sakura había perdido demasiado tiempo. "Escuchen, basta de peleas, basta de esa estúpida conversación. Ese malentendido no puede ser mencionado… nunca." ambos asintieron. "Bien, ahora que les he explicado todo, les repito. Han ahuyentado a los posibles empleados, por lo que tiene que hacerse responsables."

"Claro, Sakura-chan! Cuenta conmigo, ttebayo!"

"Gracias." Ambos miraron a Sasuke, que estaba extrañamente enfurruñando. A él no le gustaba la idea de trabajar en ese café.

"¡Teme…! Recuerda es por ti que Sakura-chan no tiene ayuda."

Oh, no… culpa no va a funcionar.

"¿Sasuke-kun?" Grandes ojos brillantes llenos de ilusión tampoco funcionaría.

"No."

* * *

Él había dicho que no, de ninguna manera trabajaría en ese café. No solo la idea de trabajar ahí era repelente, sino que no quería imaginar tener que lidiar con las clientas, o con Naruto.

Su decisión era final.

.

Sakura no se sentía nerviosa, era simplemente la re-apertura de un viejo café, limpiar el lugar, hacer bocadillos, bebidas, y esperar a que alguien fuera valeroso y decidiera entrar. No era como si fuera el hecho más esperado por los lugareños, con suerte había unas cuantas personas. Algunos curiosos que miraron el cartelón fuera del café. Si Sakura era sincera, no creía conocer a los pocos clientes.

Aun sabiendo que no podía esperar que el lugar estuviera abarrotado, sentía que estaba fallando. Apenas había empezado con este trabajo, y no veía mejoras.

Tal vez, Tsunade- sama se había equivocado al escogerla a ella.

"¡No pienses negativamente, Sakura-chan!" Sobresaltada, miró a Naruto frente a ella. "¡Este lugar puede mejorar, de veras!"

.

.

Quisiera creer lo mismo, pero llevaba tres días de la misma manera; tras la caja registradora, esperando en vano que el número de clientes al día sean más de dos.

Sakura solo suspiró.

"Luces como alguien que ha pasado demasiado tiempo con Naruto. "Sasuke hizo notar su renuente (aja) presencia en ese lugar.

"Naruto se retiró temprano." No es como que fuera muy necesario, no habían tenido clientes ese día.

No sabía porque Sasuke aun estaba ahí. No era que le disgustara que el chico de sus sueños estuviera frente a ella en aquel desolado café, de hecho, de estar más animada, dejaría a su imaginativo corazón sentir y agradecer la presencia de Sasuke… pero su estado de ánimo estaba algo por los suelos.

Esta debía ser la primera vez que sentía fallar en algo.

 _¡Basta de lamentarse!_ Se dio unos pequeños golpecitos en sus mejillas.

"Tal vez el problema es la poca publicidad…" con sus manos en sus bolsillos, Sasuke comentó. No le estaba gustando ver a Sakura así.

Aun con sus manos en su rostro, Sakura no hizo ningún movimiento. Lentamente, alzó la mirada hacia Sasuke, pero en realidad estaba absorbiendo lo que su compañía le había dicho.

 _… publicidad._

Rápidamente, tomó su celular y empezó a escribir. Sasuke solo la observaba. No sabía que se le había ocurrido, pero podía ver el cambio de actitud. Esa debía ser una buena señal.

* * *

Se retractaba de sus palabras.

Maldita la hora en que hizo un comentario para mejorar el ánimo de la chica que _puede-ser-tal vez-le gustaba._ Por culpa de eso, estaba condenado. Y no sabía que era peor, si estar tomando la orden de chicas tontas ese tonto café, o el hecho de que ellas estaban ahí era producto de su desliz de boca.

 _Estúpida Yamanaka,_ pensó gruñonamente.

Un día antes, Sakura se había estado mensajeando con su mejor amiga, y lo que parecía prometer el cambio de actitud de ella, se convirtió en la tumba de él.

"¡Vamos teme! La mesa ocho solicita tu presencia."

"Tch." Ignoró a Naruto. No podía soportar hacer _eso_ otra vez.

Sorpresivamente, esa tarde el café estaba lleno, ambos, Naruto y Sasuke no se daban abasto para atender la extraña multitud que había comenzado a aparecer ese día. Cuanto no daría por poder desaparecer. Si tan solo…

Sintió como alguien lo abrazaba de su brazo. Molesto, con la intención de fulminar con la mirada a quien se atrevió a tocarlo calló cuando encontró a Sakura,

"¡Sasuke-kun! ¡Muchas gracias por ayudarme!" Cuando Sakura le dio lo que podía ser la sonrisa con más felicidad que ha tenido desde que esta tonta situación del café comenzó, parte de su irritación se fue. Estaba valiendo la pena.

"Hn… me debes una muy grande."

Su sonrisa cambió a una un tanto traviesa, con un brillo en los ojos que Sasuke no podía descifrar,

"Bien, pero primero tienes que ir a la mesa ocho, la señoritas esperan su foto contigo."

Él gruño y volvió a maldecir a Ino por la estúpida idea que tuvo al usarlo a él como carnada para atraer más clientes. Sakura, sabiendo lo que él pensaba, solo rió un poco más.

"Vamos…." Lo arrastró hasta la mesa con las chicas más ruidosas que Sasuke juraba conocer.

.

"¡Ino, Sin duda, tu idea fue brillante, gracias!"

Halagos, lo que Ino Yamanaka mas amaba.

"No fue la gran cosa, frentona." claro, para eso eran las mejores amigas, "Aunque, he pensado, no sería mala idea si te ayudo con tu pequeño café."

.

* * *

NA: Yay! he subido un capitulo. tenia problemas para terminar este, y estuve a punto de rendirme, pero luego me inspire. Solo espero que alguien lea esto y pueda dejar su generoso comentario, gracias ! :D


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary:** AU. La única manera de salvar un negocio es renovarlo. Tsunade tiene expectativas muy altas hacía los jóvenes para lograr que ese viejo café vuelva a su gloria. Claro que, dejar a cargo a un montón de adolescentes no puede ser la idea más brillante, ¿o sí? Mayormente Sasusaku y mención de otras parejas canon.

 **Disclaimer:** Tanto los personajes mencionados como Naruto no me pertenecen, sino a Masashi Kishimoto. La historia, algunas situaciones y diálogos han sido basados en el Fan Art de Synthia, quien me ha permitido usarlos. Pueden buscarla en Tumblr.

 **Advertencia:** Es rated M por situaciones, palabras y dobles sentidos. Además de Ooc en los personajes. Sobre aviso no hay engaño.

* * *

 **Capitulo 5: No hay nadie con mas visión que Yamanaka Ino**

 **(Aka: ella es demasiado problemática)**

.

.

"A este lugar le falta más estilo. No te ofendas frentona, pero el solo pintar y cambiar algunos muebles no podrá salvar este chiquero."

"Wow, gracias cerda."

"Necesitas contratar personal más serio, porque estos monigotes que usas, solo causan problemas." Comentó, señalando a Naruto y Sasuke, que sorpresa, sorpresa, estaban junto a Sakura. _Enserio, estos idiotas deben aprender a vivir sin ella…_

"¡Oye!" Dijo Naruto ofendido. Él no era un monigote. Sasuke solo bufó. Era gracias a él que estaban teniendo algunos clientes (clientas) regulares. Al menos ya no tenía que tomarse fotografías con las clientas.

Ino los ignoró. "Necesitas a alguien que pueda cocinar, porque, Dios frentona, tu cocinas horrible." Sakura sentía un tic sobre su ceja. _Dios, ignórala… ignórala…_

"Heheh-¡ouch!" Naruto se sobaba su pobre cabeza.

"Y alguien que no espante a los clientes con su mirada estreñida." Sasuke solo la fulminó con la mirada. _Algún día, Yamanaka, algún día…_

Sakura solo giró los ojos. "Agradezco las observaciones, Ino, pero en este momento, creo que con nosotros tres es suficiente, además no estoy segura de que podamos pagar a alguien más."

"Ni siquiera nos pagas."

"¡Y no lo hare si sigues rompiendo las tazas, Naruto!"

"Escucha, Sakura. Necesitas cambiar tu perspectiva. ¡Necesitas arriesgarte! No puedes pensar de manera cuadrada todo el tiempo. Ahora estas teniendo clientes regulares, pero son solo chicas. ¡Y yo tengo en mente a la persona perfecta para atraer clientela masculina!"

* * *

"Creí que tenías a la persona perfecta para atraer más clientes masculinos."

"Así es."

"…"

"No lo entiendo… ¿Cómo es que Shikamaru puede hacer eso? ... ¡oh! ¡No me digas que Shikamaru batea hacia el otro lado!"

"Hn."

"Che, que idiota." No, Shikamaru no gastaría aliento para poner en su lugar al tonto de Naruto. Que pensara lo que quisiera.

"Hehehe. De hecho, si fuera por él, no batearía hacia ningún lado." Ino no podía evitar ser la amiga incomoda. Amaba ser ella.

"Creí que me habías pedido un favor, Ino."

"Bien, bien… ¡Shikamaru está aquí para trabajar!"

"Eh… Ino, creí que ya lo habíamos discutido, en este momento no pue-"

"Oh, cierra la boca y escucha. Este lugar es bastante amplio, no puede ser manejado solo por ti y estos idiotas-"

"¡Oye!"

"-Necesitas concentrarte en la escuela, además, ¡tú eres la gerente! No puedes estar en la caja registradora, haciendo café y tomando órdenes. Tienes más responsabilidades, por lo que Shikamaru ayudara de vez en cuando, y por supuesto, yo también" todo dicho con la perfecta sonrisa de muñeca Barbie de Ino. Una sonrisa que no a todos los presentes les encantaba.

"Cielos… eres tan difícil, Ino…" era su mejor amiga, y nadie as que Sakura sabía que ante Ino no se podía ganar. Excepto, tal vez Shikamaru, pero eso era otra historia.

"Es demasiado problemática." Yep. Shikamaru podía decir que entendía a Sakura.

* * *

"Aun no puedo creer que Shikamaru se haya ofrecido a trabajar. Es como el anuncio del apocalipsis."

Sasuke solo giró los ojos. Debía de haber algo en el agua de Konoha para que los rubios fueran tan excéntricos y ruidosos.

Y Naruto tenía razón en estar dudoso. En realidad, fuera por Shikamaru, él estaría durmiendo, pero Ino y su gran boca y su raro amor por Sakura, le obligó a salir de su cómoda cama para trabajar. ¿Qué clase de broma era esa? Una la cual él era obligado por su rubia amiga y su madre.

¿Por qué las mujeres debían de ser así? Suspiró.

* * *

"Así que, reciban al nuevo miembro del staff de este asqueroso y pasado de moda Konoha Café… ¡miss Hinata Hyuga!"

La susodicha, lucia incomoda, y Sakura no sabía si su sonrojo era porque todos los presentes le estaban mirando, o solo Naruto en específico. O quizá era por el estúpido comentario de Ino.

"¡Hee! ¿Hinata trabajara aquí?"

"P-por favor, c-cuiden de mi."

"Si estas siendo forzada solo inclina la cabeza."

"¡Ow, Sasuke-kun, eso es grosero!"

"Suéltame." No, Sasuke no soportaba que Ino se colgara de su brazo.

"¡Cerda!"

"Bien, no te pongas celosa, frentona!"

.

.

"¡Bien! Muchas gracias a todos por hoy." Sakura empezaba a sentir que su cargo estaba tomando acción. Podía sentir el cambio. "Esta semana de re-apertura no ha sido como esperaba, pero agradezco a todos por su apoyo. Lamento que aún no pueda recompensarlos, pero hoy yo invitare la cena."

"¡Siii! Comida gratis."

"Dios, que pena con tu vida."

Naruto ignoró el comentario de Ino. No había mal que pudiera arruinar su preciosa oportunidad de comida gratis. Podría decir que no había nada más perfecto que ramen gratis con sus amigos.

.

* * *

NA: chan chaaaan...! sorpresa! otro capitulo, yay! solo espero que alguien sea feliz por esta actualizacion, :) he de aclarar que los capítulos eran destinados a ser cortos, y .. bueno, que el siguiente capitulo es meramente sasusaku 3


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary:** AU. La única manera de salvar un negocio es renovarlo. Tsunade tiene expectativas muy altas hacía los jóvenes para lograr que ese viejo café vuelva a su gloria. Claro que, dejar a cargo a un montón de adolescentes no puede ser la idea más brillante, ¿o sí? Mayormente Sasusaku y mención de otras parejas canon.

 **Disclaimer:** Tanto los personajes mencionados como Naruto no me pertenecen, sino a Masashi Kishimoto. La historia, algunas situaciones y diálogos han sido basados en el Fan Art de Synthia, quien me ha permitido usarlos. Pueden buscarla en Tumblr.

 **Advertencia:** Es rated M por situaciones, palabras y dobles sentidos. Además de Ooc en los personajes. y Debo informar que la historia presenta de problemas ortográficos y de coherencia. Sobre aviso no hay engaño.

NA: Este capítulo es puro sasusaku. No tiene mucha relevancia en la historia del café, supongo. Pero yo amo esta pareja, no puedo evitar que tengan sus momentos privados (lol)

* * *

 **Capítulo 6 : Pagando deudas**

 **(Aka: Lo que sucedió después de la cena)**

 **.**

 **.**

Hacia un rato que ella se estaba con sus amigos cenando la comida favorita de Naruto, y aunque ahora ella se encontraba en el café, no estaba sola. Saber que él se había ofrecido a acompañarla... suspiró.

"Últimamente, lo único que haces es suspirar."

Volviendo de su ensoñación, Sakura miró a Sasuke. Le sonrió.

"Esta semana, este par de semanas... ha sido de locos. Mucho ha cambiado, y tengo el presentimiento que seguirá cambiando. Solo… agradezco la oportunidad, y el apoyo que me están brindando… no sé, es extraño que todo esto esté sucediendo…"

Sasuke no respondió. Sakura no estaba sorprendida, ella solía hablar sin parar, y pobre Sasuke, seguramente no le importaba lo que ella decía. Un poco nerviosa por su propio comentario hiriente, colocó un mechon de su cabello tras su oreja.

 _Seguro él está molesto._

"Lamento haberte involucrado en todo esto, sé que no querías trabajar en el café, y… bien, ya que Ino se ha ofrecido, además Shikamaru y Hinata… supongo que no puedo seguir obligándote a estar ahí." No sabía porque, pero no podía hacer contacto visual con él.

¿Por qué estos momentos se sentía tan tensos? ¿Donde estaba Naruto o Ino cuando les necesitaba? No podía estar a solas con Sasuke tanto tiempo sin que su corazón y razón se volvieran locos.

"Hn…"

¡Vamos, debía decir algo! Detestaba cuando Sasuke se ponía monosilábico. Pero detestaba más que, cuando Sasuke se ponía así, ella comenzaba a parlotear. Incluso más de la cuenta.

"Oh, vamos Sasuke-kun, debes estar aliviado… aunque es una pena, perderemos algunas clientas, pero según Ino, Hinata podrá atraer a más clientes hombres, ¡lo que no dudo! Ella es demasiado bonita, además, con Ino ayudando de vez en cuando, no dudo que llegará a haber un momento de chicos todos alborotados para ser atendidos por ellas, ¿sabes? De hecho, el otro día-"

¿Por qué era que Sakura comenzaba a hablar tanto cuando Sasuke estaba a punto de atreverse a hacer algún movimiento? ¿Es que acaso no podía soportar su compañía en silencio? Porque Sasuke lo sabía, ella estaba nerviosa. Y aunque eso nunca le había molestado en gran parte, se sentía irritado por lo que ella estaba hablando en ese momento.

 _¿Cómo era que ella se ponía a decir todo eso?_ Sasuke se sentía libre de por fin no asistir a ese lugar al que llamaba café, pero con la mera idea de dejar a Sakura ahí, rodeada de clientes masculinos, con ella indefensa e ignorante de las miradas que ella misma atraía del sexo opuesto, era repudiante para Sasuke.

"-y de hecho, el chico se empeñó a sentarse en la misma mesa que nosotras, Ino dice que no está interesada en él, pero no entiendo cómo es que ese chico insiste en que yo le diga-"

"No es tan malo." Le interrumpió.

"¿Eh?"

"El lugar." Ante su mirada confusa, se vio en la necesidad de aclarase. "Planeaba tomare un descanso de las actividades del club, y mientras pueda tener algunos días libres, no sería un problema seguir ayudándote."

 _¿…Ah?_

Sakura no era de procesamiento lento. De hecho, podía decir con orgullo que su mente era ágil y brillante, por lo que era reconocida como una de las estudiantes más listas de su instituto. Pero cuando se trataba de Sasuke, simplemente ella se volvía… boba, algo estúpida si era sincera con ella misma.

Lentamente, justo como la idea iba cayendo en su mente y era procesada, una sonrisa se formaba en su cara. Para Sasuke era un poco hilarante.

"Pero ni pienses que me dejare tomar más fotos con las clientas."

"Me parece justo."

"Y preferiría ser yo quien escoja mis días libres."

"Okay."

Se miraron a la cara. Sasuke se sentía valiente. Sentía que había dado el paso correcto para con Sakura. Lo sabia por su sonrisa.

"He estado pensando… no te agradecí apropiadamente por ayudarme, Sasuke-kun." ¿Estaba nerviosa otra vez? porque...

"¿De qué hablas?"

"Veras, el otro día, cuando hicimos que te tomaras fotos con las chicas que fueron al café."

Ah, eso.

"Tsk."

Ella rió, otra vez. "Sí, la cena de hoy era para agradecer a Naruto por la ayuda, pero aún no lo hice contigo." Si Sasuke recordaba, ella le debía una muy grande.

"¿Y? ¿Cómo es que planeas co-" fue interrumpido.

Sasuke no era tan comunicativo como Sakura y Naruto, pero las pocas veces que se dignaba a hablar, le molestaba ser interrumpido.

Aunque, si Sakura le interrumpía otra vez, justo como lo estaba haciendo en ese momento, no le importaría.

De hecho, esperaba que así fuera.

Porque Sakura había usado sus labios para atrapar las palabras de Sasuke. Por su parte, él no perdió tiempo y correspondió el beso. Tan solo duró unos cuantos latidos, y Sasuke aun podía sentir el sabor de ella.

"Listo. Cuenta saldada." ¿Cuando había visto a Sakura tan sonrojada? Ella quería actuar como si solo hubiera hecho cualquier cosa, menos compartir un beso con su amor platónico. ¿Debería actuar él de la misma manera?

 _Ni de coña._

Le tomó del brazo hasta acercarla a él, y su otra mano la colocó en su sonrojada mejilla, y dijo,

"Si crees que un beso es suficiente, estas equivocada." Y la besó.

La besó, con gusto, con un extraño sentimiento que no podía nombrar, y con las ganas acumuladas por tanto tiempo. La besó suave al principio, él quería disfrutar esto.

Sakura no se quejaría, pues ella le besaba con la misma sinceridad, no sentía apresurarse, porque sentía que no sería la última vez.

Sí, la cosas estaba cambiando gracias a ese viejo café, donde ellos aun compartían besos y susurros.

* * *

NA: Yay! Al fin un poquito de acción en esta historia! Me alegra comentar que a partir de aquí se verá un poco más de ritmo en la historia, y como he terminado los capítulos que me faltaban, seguro habrá actualizaciones más seguido c:

Aprovecho el espacio para hacerme propaganda: les invito a leer mis demás historias y comentar que les parecen, lo agradeceré profundamente:)

otra cosita! muchas gracias a Solmarhiam por comentar mis historias, agradezco mucho el detalle! :D


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary:** AU. La única manera de salvar un negocio es renovarlo. Tsunade tiene expectativas muy altas hacía los jóvenes para lograr que ese viejo café vuelva a su gloria. Claro que, dejar a cargo a un montón de adolescentes no puede ser la idea más brillante, ¿o sí? Mayormente Sasusaku y mención de otras parejas canon.

 **Disclaimer:** Tanto los personajes mencionados como Naruto no me pertenecen, sino a Masashi Kishimoto. La historia, algunas situaciones y diálogos han sido basados en el Fan Art de Synthia, quien me ha permitido usarlos. Pueden buscarla en Tumblr.

 **Advertencia:** Es rated M por situaciones, palabras y dobles sentidos. Además de Ooc en los personajes. Sobre aviso no hay engaño.

NA: Este capítulo no lo había escrito, pero dado al anterior, tuve que escribir este. :)

* * *

 **Capítulo 7 : Sai**

 **(Aka: Si ya tres son multitud...)**

.

.

Sakura estaba contenta.

Últimamente, este peculiar café estaba saliendo a flote. Aun le era extraño ser ella la encargada de tal lugar, porque a pesar de que no era enorme o famoso, se tenía que atender varios asuntos, que gracias, _gracias_ a Tsunade-sama, Sakura no los atendía sola. Básicamente, Sakura era la encargada de controlar a los empleados y hacer funcionar el lugar mientras Tsunade no estuviera. Dicho sea de paso, Sakura también usaba el mandil y la libreta para atender a los clientes.

"Siento que a esta lugar le hace falta más estilo."

 _Ahí vamos, otra vez,_ pensó Sakura al escuchar a su amiga, quien estaba recargada en el mostrador, mientras Sakura realizaba algunas cuentas.

"Porque, bueno, Sasuke-kun se ve sensacional con su mandil… y sin duda estoy amando como está arreglando su cabello…" suspira.

"Hmm…" contestó distraídamente.

"Pero, en cambio, ¡tú!" señaló, como acusándola "¡Yo! ¿Por qué tenemos que usar esto?"

"Este uniforme no tiene nada de malo."

Ino la fulminó con la mirada.

"Frentona, ¿es qué, acaso crees que quiero pasar mis ratos libres usando lo que pudo ser la falda de Tsunade hace 50 años?"

"Eres una exagerada." Y lo decía en serio. Lo que estaban usando como uniforme era una simple falda lisa oscura. A Sakura le encantaba porque le llegaba a la altura de las rodillas, al menos así no atraía mirada indeseadas. Un simple delantal sobre dicha falda, una blusa de botones blanca. Su aspecto era pulcro y sencillo, además de cómodo. _Además, no se trata de pasar ratos libres, shannaro._

"Aunque Sasuke-kun se ve bien con todo…" volvió a suspirar, soñadora.

 _Bueno, eso es cierto._

Sakura no pudo evitar mirar hacia donde estaba él. Pantalón oscuro, blusa igual a la de ella, con las magas arremangadas, y su cabello… recogido de un solo lado, Ino tenía razón. Era el mismo Sasuke de siempre, pero con ese peinado, lucia como modelo; siempre serio, a veces incluso hasta indiferente. _Aunque, ahora sé que no siempre es así_.

Imágenes de ese mismo rostro hace días, apareció en su mente; Sakura sabia era un pequeño sonrojo, mientras ambos se besaban. No imaginaba como se expresaría si ellos…

"¡Ekk!" Sakura chilló. _¡Pensamientos extraños!_ Se llevó las manos a sus mejillas.

"¿Hm? ¿Qué te pasa?"

"¡Nada!"

"¿Estas sonrojada?

"¡No!"

"Eeh… ¿en que estabas pensando para ponerte así- acaso, estabas pensando en Sasuke-kun? Aah.. Sakura, pequeña pervertida…" se llevó sus manos a su rostro, tratando de cubrir la risa burlona al ver a su amiga así de colorada.

"¿Quién es la pervertida?"

"¡Nadie!" Sakura se estaba sintiendo agobiada.

"¡Oh, Sai! Llegas en el momento indicado."

* * *

"Por lo que la bella Ino me ha dicho que estas solicitando ayuda, hace poco me han dicho que un empleo es vital para forjar la independencia y carácter de una persona…

"…"

Está de broma. Toda esta situación. Justo frente a ella, Sai estaba solicitando empleo _. ¡¿Es en serio?!_ ¿Cómo era que todos querían trabajar en este lugar, cuando ella, en primer lugar, fue casi obligada… (y arrastró a Naruto y Sasuke, ejem.)?

No se que fue lo que Ino te dijo, pero no estamos contratando personal, Sai. Lo siento mucho.

"oh."

 _¿Oh?_ Es que, era aflicción lo que veía en Sai? _En Sai, ¿Quién normalmente le era difícil demostrar emociones?_

 _Ughh…_ sentía culpabilidad. Tal vez, el de verdad quería trabajar ahí…

"Aunque,… creo que podemos recortar el salario de todos, o tal vez solo el de Naruto…"

"¡Hey!, ¡¿porque solo a mí, ttebayo?!"

Sakura sonrió, lo que bien Sasuke podía decir era una sonrisa contenida y algo fingida, mientras Naruto vociferaba contra Ino, y Sasuke decida ignorarlos.

* * *

NA: yay! Subiré más :)


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary:** AU. La única manera de salvar un negocio es renovarlo. Tsunade tiene expectativas muy altas hacía los jóvenes para lograr que ese viejo café vuelva a su gloria. Claro que, dejar a cargo a un montón de adolescentes no puede ser la idea más brillante, ¿o sí? Mayormente Sasusaku y mención de otras parejas canon.

 **Disclaimer:** Tanto los personajes mencionados como Naruto no me pertenecen, sino a Masashi Kishimoto. La historia, algunas situaciones y diálogos han sido basados en el Fan Art de Synthia, quien me ha permitido usarlos. Pueden buscarla en Tumblr.

 **Advertencia:** Es rated M por situaciones, palabras y dobles sentidos. Además de Ooc en los personajes. Sobre aviso no hay engaño.

* * *

 **Capítulo 8: Shikamaru e Ino ayudan a atraer más clientes**

 **(Aka: ¡Hagamos un Café Maid! )**

.

.

"¡Hemos realizado un sondeo de que ayudaría al Café para obtener incluso más clientes!" Ino lucia muy orgullosa de su anuncio.

"Vaya, ¿salieron a entrevistar a muchas personas?" sin duda era un gran trabajo, Sakura lo sabía.

"Bueno, en realidad Shikamaru me dio varias ideas."

 _Claro_ , ¿Por qué se ilusionó que podrían hacer algo como eso?

"El mayor problema del café, es que los jóvenes como nosotros no les interesa venir aquí. Si conseguimos hacer de este lugar más atractivo, más personas vendrán." A Shikamaru no podría importarle menos, o al menos eso parecía por su voz carente de interés.

"He… si, ya había pensado en eso. No fue de mucha ayuda, creo." _Bueno, al menos lo intentaron..._

"¡También tenemos varias ideas de cómo lograrlo!"

"¿En serio? ¿Cómo qué?" ¿En qué momento había aparecido Naruto? Sakura se preguntaba, mientras su amigo hacia preguntas muy animadamente.

"¡Un Café Maid!" Ino estaba extasiada con su idea.

"¿Cómo en los festivales escolares?"

"¡Eso me parece muy buena idea!"

"Bien, ¡levante la mano quien esté de acuerdo!" al parecer no solo Ino amaba esa idea. Justo como paso con Naruto, Kiba llegó al lugar sin ser notado. _¡Si! ver a Sakura y Hinata como Maids!"_

"… ¡Wah! ¿En qué momento llegaron ustedes? ¡Y porque votan!" cuando Sakura observó, todo su grupo de amigos (que no trabajaban en el café, dicho sea de paso, estaba ahí presentes).

"Bien, 8 votos a favor, uno en contra." Naruto también estaba emocionado.

 _Vaya pervertidos._ Pensó Sakura con amargura.

"¿Enserio Sakura-chan? ¿No estás de acuerdo? ¡Pero si hasta teme votó a favor!"

 _¡¿Sasuke-kun?!_ escandalizada, Sakura miró hacia donde estaba Sasuke, quien no le regresó la mirada, y lucia desinteresado.

"Él quiere verte con traje de Mai…-¡Ouch!" no tenia duda de quién había golpeado a Naruto.

"¿También deberíamos hacer un cuarto de servicio?"

"¿A qué te refieres con cuarto de servicio, Sai?"

"Para cuando un cliente solicite a una Maid, ella le dé un trato especial ahí." Rostro serio que no demostraba ningún ánimo, voz monótona. Todo lo que dijo lo hizo con esa cara.

"Ugh!" bien, igual él nunca demostraba muchas emociones, ni cuando Sakura lo golpeó.

* * *

De un momento a otro, todos estaban inmersos en el tema de café. Todos ofrecían ideas, respondían ante la situación. Fue ahí cuando Sakura no se pudo negar. Sonrió un poco, pues veía como sus amigos estaban tan involucrados en un trabajo al que ella veía como responsabilidad propia. Y supo, que ellos no solo estaban emocionados, sino que estaban siendo serios sobre esto.

"También, podríamos cambiar el menú, los bocadillos."

"¡Chouji nos ayudara con eso!"

"¡Eso es genial!"

"¡Debemos repartir folletos!"

"¡Necesitamos personal atractivo! ¡Así muchos vendrán!"

Pero de ninguna manera se vestiría como Maid. Mucho menos alrededor de tanto pervertido. _¡Shannaro!_

.

.

.

Konoha café.

Horario: lunes, martes y jueves 2:00 pm - 9:00 pm.

Miércoles: 2:00pm - 11:00 pm.

Viernes: 2:00 pm - 7:30 pm.

Vuelva pronto.

* * *

Na: Alguien noto que puse de nuevo el horario del Café? en el primer capitulo lo escribí, y ahora de nuevo, es porque lo hice con la intención de marcar un comienzo, y ahora un cambio. Tengo que comunicar, si es que no se han dado cuenta, que este fic es por pura diversión, no hay una gran historia a desarrollar, sino que es una lectura para entretener, y en el mejor de los casos, divertir. En lo persona, a mi me divierte mucho escribirla, porque siento como si fuera una parodia a estos bellos personajes, y dado que SP no me dio una escena Sasusaku decente ¬¬ pues he hecho lo que muchos: escribir. Como sea, estoy diciendo esto para que quien quiera que lea este fic, no este esperando un gran drama o algo muy original, la historia girará en torno a los personajes dentro del Café, no ahondaré en alguna situación trágica o profunda de la vida del personaje, solo es la historia de unos cuantos adolescentes trabajando en un Café, y sobre todo, será Sasusaku.

Agradezco a quien me comenta la historia, y si les es de su interés, subiré un one-shot :)


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary:** AU. La única manera de salvar un negocio es renovarlo. Tsunade tiene expectativas muy altas hacía los jóvenes para lograr que ese viejo café vuelva a su gloria. Claro que, dejar a cargo a un montón de adolescentes no puede ser la idea más brillante, ¿o sí? Mayormente Sasusaku y mención de otras parejas canon.

 **Disclaimer:** Tanto los personajes mencionados como Naruto no me pertenecen, sino a Masashi Kishimoto. La historia, algunas situaciones y diálogos han sido basados en el Fan Art de Synthia, quien me ha permitido usarlos. Pueden buscarla en Tumblr.

 **Advertencia:** Es rated M por situaciones, palabras y dobles sentidos. Además de Ooc en los personajes. Sobre aviso no hay engaño.

* * *

 **Capítulo 9: Hinata**

 **(Aka: La recepcionista que más se sonroja)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hacia un par de días que el café había sido remodelado con todas las ideas de los amigos de Sakura. Podía ver que estaban funcionando muy bien, y aunque el café no estaba abarrotado de clientes, había bastante trabajo. Y justo ese día, los nuevos "uniformes" habían sido usados.

 _Dios, solo Ino era capaz de salirse con la suya..._

Pero no iba a negar que había aumentado de cierta manera la cantidad de clientes.

.

.

.

"Contratar a Hinata fue una gran idea."

Sakura no podía atender a los clientes, tomar su orden, llevar la orden y atender la caja registradora ella sola. Aunque Naruto y Sasuke le ayudaban continuamente, ella necesitaba otro par de manos. Además, demasiada testosterona a su alrededor no podía ser por más tiempo. Fue por eso que la idea de Ino para contratar a Hinata había sido uno de sus más brillantes ideas.

Hinata no solo era una dulzura de chica, sino también muy trabajadora. Ella y Chouji tenían turnos en la cocina para preparar los pedidos. Además, solía tomar pedidos cuando Sakura estaba ocupada, pero su mayor trabajo recaía en atender la caja registradora.

Justo ahora, Sakura y Sai veían a Hinata atendiendo a un cliente.

 _"Sip, soy brillante"_ la idea no había sido de ella, pero dado que era la gerente, se daba algo de crédito.

"Hhm… claro que fue buena idea; Hinata presenta el estereotipo que muchos hombres encuentran atractivo: un timidez que raya en la pureza, una delicadeza casi sensible que hace que la quieran proteger, dueña de un sonrisa tímida y mucha clase. La damisela en apuros que desean corromper. El factor moe."

"… Em…" a veces, Sakura no sabía como reaccionar ante los comentarios de Sai.

"No te preocupes feíta, tu también representas el estereotipo de mujer independiente y segura que-"

"¡Wow, gracias Sai!"

"-que los hombres evitan a toda costa."

"…"

"… Si tuvieras mas pecho a nadie le importaría tu temperamento."

Aunque, la mayoría de la veces, Sakura no se arrepentía de usar la violencia como respuesta antes los estúpidos comentarios de Sai.

* * *

"¡Es porque eres tsundere!" Naruto y su grandiosa ayuda.

"Creí que Sasuke era el tsundere." Sai no había aprendido su lección.

Ahora Sai y Naruto trataba de explicar porque Sakura no lograba tantos ligues en el café a comparación de Hinata. A cierto punto, ella ya no les prestaba atención.

 _Par de idiotas._

A pesar de eso, Naruto parecía ignorar la condición de la pobre Hinata, cuyos hombros los estaba usando para sostener su brazo. Ese día Naruto había estado incluso mas animado y atento a la chica, lo cual la hacia un más torpe y tímida en el trabajo. A Sakura le agradaba Hinata, pero en esos momento le estaba irritando un poco el dilema que presentaba. Sakura pensaba si habría una solución, pues sabia que no podría evitar que ambos coincidieran en los turnos.

"Neh, Sasuke solo es un imbécil, solamente a Sakura la trata diferente. Tú sabes que es porque a ella se la quiere-¡Ouch! ¡Teme!", justo en eso Sasuke hizo notar su presencia, y ante el comentario de Naruto, respondió de la manera en que era común, a golpes.

Que Sakura haya ignorado lo que sus amigos decían de ella, no era lo mismo con Sasuke, cuya paciencia no era tan grande como la de la pelirosa.

* * *

Naruto y una muy sonrojada Hinata se despidieron de Sakura y Sasuke, mientras ellos se encargaban de cerrar el café. Sakura pensaba que Sasuke era algo extraño a veces, como por ejemplo el día de hoy, ella solo había trabajado con Hinata, Naruto y Sai, y a pesar de ser el día libre de Sasuke, él había llegado antes de cerrar.

Sakura estuvo divagando, pensando en la posibilidad de que algo formal estaba sucediendo entre ellos, o si era más un tipo de saldo de cuenta por parte de Sasuke, o bien, él solo estaba preocupado por ella al ser amigos...

Después de un momento en silencio, Sasuke dijo:

"¿Por qué rayos estas vistiendo eso?" Él fruncía el ceño ante la ropa de la chica. Sé había sorprendido al llegar al Café y verla así. ¿Cómo es que había pasado el día atendiendo vestida de esa forma? Pantalón oscuro que hacía juego con un saco, blusa blanca. No llevaba ni rastro de maquillaje, y su cabello siempre liso y pulcro, estaba sujeto por una desordenada cola baja, dichos mechones no eran sujetos del todo, debido a su corto tamaño, y algunos enarcaban su rostro.

"¿Qué hay de malo con esto?" replicó a su vez, frunciendo el ceño también.

"Estas vestida como Butler. Como un chico." Le respondió como si estuviera tonta. _¿Qué estaba mal con ella?_ Peor aún, ¿Cómo es que nadie dijo nada?

"De ninguna manera me iba a vestir de Maid." Ella cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho. Él levanto una ceja. "Ooh... Hehe ¿esperabas verme vestida de Maid?"

Sasuke lo imaginó. Se imaginó a Sakura vistiendo el mismo atuendo de Maid que hace poco descubrió se usaría en el café. Falda negra varios centímetros arriba de la rodilla, blusa blanca (casi transparente) con botones al frente y un corsé que moldearía su cintura y levantaría su pecho, con esos listones al frente. Medias largas, un delantal blanco con encaje, y esa cosa sobre sus cabellos que era un tipo de diadema con más encaje y moños.

A decir verdad, era muy buena imagen mental. Podía ver a Sakura vestida así. Podía imaginarse a él mismo, abriéndole los botones a esa blusa, o colocando su mano debajo de su falda. La imaginaba toda sonrojada, gimoteando… después, la imagino atendiendo a todos con una sonrisa coqueta mientras decía: _'Bienvenido, amo'_ y como alguien más imaginaría en hacerle lo que él.

 _Sí…_

"Igual, si me lo pidieras, creo que mañana podr-"

"No. De hecho, así estas mejor." Sasuke la interrumpió. Tajante. Sin dudar. Ella parecía algo confundida. Entonces le explicó,

"Te falta pecho para vestir ese tipo de ropa, y más sex appeal."

"¡¿QUE ME FALTA QUE?!"

De ninguna manera permitiría que vieran a Sakura vestida de Maid. _Tks_.

Él se acerco a ella, aprovechando el enojo que mostraba, la veía murmurar algo entre dientes, y le comenzó a desanudar la corbata que ella usaba, a pesar de los intentos de ella para que le soltara. Sasuke sabía, que si ella quisiera, Sakura le habría mandado a volar de un patada. Pero solo le daba ligeros manotazos.

Bien, era su oportunidad.

"Es preferible la comodidad, ¿no?"

"Hmp" le arrebató su corbata y la guardo en su bolsillo.

Sakura seguía algo enfurruñada, pero ya no se negaba a la cercanía de Sasuke. Él le quitó el saco, y después continúo con la blusa. Botón por botón, luego la abrió. Sakura siempre vestía una camiseta debajo. Cuando le miró a la cara, se encontró con sus ojos verdes, curiosos. Podía leer sus dudas con solo verla, y más a fondo, sabía ver lo que pensaba.

Aunque hace solo unos momentos ella había estado molesta, en ese instante ya no había rastro de esa emoción. En su lugar, la excitación y urgencia le remplazaba. Sasuke sentía lo mismo. Había estado esperando a que estuvieran solos.

"Quería… quería hablar sobre lo del otro día en tu casa."

Él asintió. "Yo también"

.

.

* * *

Oh, no! parece que tengo un problema, pues no puedo evitar subir mas de un capitulo... como estaba terminado, no puedo resistir en subir varios... y es triste porque parece que a nadie le interesa :(

Lol, me gusta este capitulo, y a pesar del nombre del mismo, Hinata muy apenas hace aparición en el! lol


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary:** AU. La única manera de salvar un negocio es renovarlo. Tsunade tiene expectativas muy altas hacía los jóvenes para lograr que ese viejo café vuelva a su gloria. Claro que, dejar a cargo a un montón de adolescentes no puede ser la idea más brillante, ¿o sí? Mayormente Sasusaku y mención de otras parejas canon.

 **Disclaimer:** Tanto los personajes mencionados como Naruto no me pertenecen, sino a Masashi Kishimoto. La historia, algunas situaciones y diálogos han sido basados en el Fan Art de Synthia, quien me ha permitido usarlos. Pueden buscarla en Tumblr.

 **Advertencia:** Es rated M por situaciones, palabras y dobles sentidos. Además de Ooc en los personajes. Sobre aviso no hay engañ historia no esta editada, luego lo haré, gracias por su comprensión.

* * *

 **Capítulo 10: ¡Animal love!**

 **(Aka: Maid+gatita=moe!)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Uno de los elementos que ayudara a que las chicas se vean más atractivas y mantener la cantidad de clientes es esto." Sai comenzaba con sus tips del día. Sasuke no decía nada, pero no evitaba estar un poco de acuerdo con Sai, aunque jamás lo diría en voz alta. Naruto, por su parte, era otra situación.

"Creo que solo son unos pervertidos." Sakura, tajante respondió, a su vez, desvió la mirada de los 'elementos' que Sai sostenía en sus manos.

"¡El factor moe es bastante importante, ttebayo!"

"¿Factor moe? Naruto, tú y Sai ven demasiado anime." Ino giró los ojos. Vaya par de otakus. A Ino no le disgustaba la idea, si pensaba en otro escenario más íntimo… y con alguien en específico, pero sabiendo el origen y el porqué de la inclinación de los chicos hacia dicha idea, le daba algo de escalofríos. Cumplir las fantasías de unos nerds… si al menos fueran igual de guapos que Sasuke, no irritantes como Naruto… suspiró. Cuando levanto la mirada, contemplo a Sakura y añadió en su mente la idea de Sai.

 _Hum…_

 _._

 _._

"Esto ya es bastante vergonzoso, usar un traje de maid, y ahora me hacen usar orejas de gato." Sakura, de ninguna manera estaba de acuerdo con eso. _¡Shannaro!_

"Te verías mejor si usaras el verdadero taje de maid, no como mayordomo. ¡Ve, pruébatelo!" Ino no dejaría escapar la oportunidad de ver a Sakura así. Lo había decidió, dejaría pasar el extraño fetiche de los chicos para cumplir el de ella. Valía la pena si vería a Sakura así.

"¡De ninguna manera!" no, no usaría el traje de maid, no después de lo que Sasuke le había dicho hace unos días…

"¡Mira a Hinata!" Ino recupero su atención, otra vez. Ambas miraron hacia la chica que era recelosamente cuidada por Naruto.

En efecto, Hinata robaba los reflectores. La atención de todos los clientes masculinos estaba en ella, mientras atendía el pedido de una mesa.

 _Pobre Hinata,_ si Sakura sentía vergüenza con ese atuendo, no podía imaginar a la chica.

"¡Apuesto que a Sasuke le encantara ese disfraz!" Naruto también estaba dispuesto a ver a Sakura como maid con orejas de gato, ¡y si tenía que jugar sucio, lo haría, ttebayo!"

"Heh… ya en si es difícil que deje de manosear a Sakura." Shikamaru no solía hablar mucho, pero cuando abría la boca, dejaba a todos atónitos. incluso a Sasuke y Sakura, quienes de momento estaban algo incómodos...

 _"Heh, teme, ¿eso es un sonrojo?"_

 _"Creo que Sakura va a explotar..."_

"Eso solo demuestra que es un pervertido de closet" y Sai, bueno, él siempre decía algo _original_.

.

* * *

.

Hola! yo se que es corto, pero es un adelanto. Hace bastante que no actualizo, y en parte es debido al trabajo, y en parte porque recién he tenido vacaciones y me fui de paseo :) Durante la semana pienso publicar otras historias, en su mayoría son one-shot, tengo varios borradores y muchas ideas (cliches, pero es que esos me gustan xD)

Como ultimo punto, les invito a leer Sober, es un one-shot que escribí, y me gustaría que alguien pudiera leerlo :)

Reviews son bien recibidos, me disculpo por las faltas de ortografía y errores, en esta ocasión no edite.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary:** AU. La única manera de salvar un negocio es renovarlo. Tsunade tiene expectativas muy altas hacía los jóvenes para lograr que ese viejo café vuelva a su gloria. Claro que, dejar a cargo a un montón de adolescentes no puede ser la idea más brillante, ¿o sí? Mayormente Sasusaku y mención de otras parejas canon.

 **Disclaimer:** Tanto los personajes mencionados como Naruto no me pertenecen, sino a Masashi Kishimoto. La historia, algunas situaciones y diálogos han sido basados en el Fan Art de Synthia, quien me ha permitido usarlos. Pueden buscarla en Tumblr.

 **Advertencia:** Es rated M por situaciones, palabras y dobles sentidos. Además de Ooc en los personajes. Sobre aviso no hay engaño.

 **NA** : Capítulo sin editar, lo haré después. :v

* * *

 **Capítulo 11: ¡Animal love!**

 **(Aka: Maid + gatita= ¡Moe!)**

 **Segunda parte.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Debido a que mi estrategia Moe funcionó con éxito la última vez, les presento un nuevo evento."

"¡Oh, dios!"

"¿De nuevo?" _¿dèjâ vu?_

"¡No pienso volver a vestir de gatita!"

"Sasuke lo disfrutó- ouch"

"Tú fuiste el más emocionado, Naruto."

"¡Cierren la boca! Sai, continua." Sakura trató de ser madura.

"Gracias, mandona."

"Hijo de-" bueno, al menos lo intentó.

"¡Continua Sai!"

"Factor Moe x 2 = animal love."

"¿O sea?" ¿Qué acaso no fue eso lo que ya había hecho? Ino a veces no entendía a Sai.

"Que una Maid con orejas de gato te atienda es estimulante para los clientes,"

"Querrás decir mast-"

"Utilizando la misma idea, Naruto pensó que se debía presentar la misma atención a las clientas, pero esta vez con un repertorio más amplio en cuanto al cosplay."

"¿Desde cuándo es un café cosplay?"

"Ya me imagino, dentro de un mes estaremos haciendo la fantasía de estos otakus." Aunque Ino lo dijo de manera sarcástica, Sakura sintió un escalofrió.

"Entonces, ¿quieres decir que esta vez los chicos serán los únicos en disfrazarse?" _Heh… ya les tocaba, ¡shannaro!_

"También tu Sakura."

"¡¿Ah?!"

.

.

* * *

"Esto es gracioso."

"No lo es." _Tonta Ino._

"Lo es, porque podrías negarte, eres la gerente, pero pese a que la idea te disgusta, tu responsabilidad como gerente te obliga."

"Ajá."

 _Si, ajá._

La idea era... extraña, ¡Sakura no es de las que se siente cómoda con esto! Pero… pero si la última ocasión que usaron las estúpidas orejas de gato sí incremento las propinas y la clientela, esta nueva idea de Sai sería más exitosa. Dios, se estaba convirtiendo en una ambiciosa…

Así que Ino tenía razón, era divertido ver a Sakura molesta consigo misma por acceder. De brazos cruzados, con un puchero infantil mientras vestía su uniforme de mayordomo con un par de largas orejas rosas y una cola algodonosa pegada a su pantalón. Era la viva imagen de un conejo molesto. Era tierno, y ridículo. Ino no aguantó más, y luego de tomarle una foto con su celular, se echó a reír.

"¡Ey! ¡Para Ino-pig!"

"No lo puedo evitar, ¡mira!" Le enseñó la foto que había tomado.

"¡Borra eso!"

"¡Nunca! ¿Sabes lo mucho que conseguiré con esto?" _¡Sasuke morirá por tener esa foto!_ "Pienso enmárcala y colgarla en la sala de mi casa."

Sakura la fulminó con la mirada.

"Eres diabólica. ¡Y tú no luces mucho mejor!"

Ino solo se encogió de hombros, a ella no le molestaba como a Sakura el tema de los disfraces, si lo ignorabas era fácil, y divertido si te enfocabas solo en los demás.

"Como digas, conejita. Prepárate, que abrimos el café en unos minutos."

"Che."

"¡Y sonríe!" Divertida, Ino caminó hacia la cocina.

Mentalmente, Sakura se dio un golpe en la frente. Esto iba a ser un martirio.

* * *

 _"¡Servicio especial! ¡Tómate una foto con cualquier Maid o Butler!"_

 _._

 _._

"Es por eso que estoy aquí."

"¿Es tu día libre, y prefieres pasarla en el café? Vaya perdedor."

"Como digas, miss piggy." Ino lo fulminó con la mirada.

"Como sea, espera que alguien más tome tu orden."

Claro, Naruto tenía su día de descanso, y claro, debía de pasar al café a ver a sus amigos, y claro, no perdería la oportunidad de ver a Hinata. ¡Más aun con semejante situación! Y valía la pena cada segundo. Con su codo sobre la mesa, su cara sostenida por su mano, soñadoramente miraba a Hinata. _Dulce y linda Hinata, ttebayo…_

La chica siempre estaba colorada, y tan tímida a su alrededor. Naruto aún no podía creer que estuviera saliendo con ella. Vaya que era un suertudo. Más aun ese día. La veía, caminando hacia él, con ese ceñido traje de Maid, representando a un tierno cordero, con esos pequeños cuernos, un collar de lana con una campanita que sonaba cada vez que se movía y la pequeña colita pegada a su falda. Si moría hoy, no le importaría, porque él ya había visto el paraíso.

"Eres un pervertido." Sin sobresaltarse, miró hacia su nueva compañía.

"Oh, pero Teme, ¿Cómo es que mirar a MI NOVIA me hace un pervertido?" Hizo mucho énfasis en 'mi novia' se sentía feliz haberle ganado a Sasuke en algo, más en ser el primero en formalizar algo con la chica que le gustaba, a pesar de lo que Sasuke y Sakura tuvieran, el teme no daba el gran paso, aun.

Él bufo. "Tu hemorragia nasal me indica que hacías algo más que simplemente 'ver'." dicho eso, él aventó una servilleta a la cara.

"Lo que digas, lobo solitario."

"Tsk."

Además, ese día Naruto se sentía aún más ingenioso con sus grandiosos chistes _. Ajá._

 _._

 _._

"Gr-gracias por escogerme, Na-Naruto-kun." Tímida y sonrojada Hinata jugaba con sus manos. Estaba junto a Naruto, esperando su turno para lo que sería la foto del servicio especial de ese día. Vaya que era afortunada.

"¡De que hablas, Hinata! ¡Será un placer tomarme una foto contigo, ttebayo!" Demasiado alegre, demasiado efusivo, Naruto abrazó a Hinata.

"¡Yiiii!" ¡Hacia más calor! Hinata sentía que se desmayaría si-

"¡Naruto, eres el siguiente!"

"¡Yosh!" Casi arrastrando a Hinata, se acercó hacia donde estaba Sakura, quien era la encargada de las fotos.

"Lindas orejas." Ella solo giró los ojos. "Y linda colit-"

"Termina eso y te golpeare tan fuerte que no podrás caminar en días."

"Bien, bien." Sin dejar de sonreír de manera zorruna, Naruto miró a Sasuke, quien lo fulminaba con la mirada. Naruto le temía a Sakura más que a Sasuke, pero vaya que valía la pena hacer enojar a su mejor amigo.

"¿Y qué clase de pose deberíamos hacer?" Le preguntó a Hinata.

"¡Apúrate, tenemos más personas que quieren una foto!" Sakura se estaba impacientando con él. _Se supone era mi día libre de ti,_ pensó.

"Okay, okay" _¡Bien!_ Ya sabia cómo. Tomó a Hinata por el brazo, se agachó un poco y con un movimiento rápido la levantó.

"¡Sakura-chan, estoy listo!"

Naruto sostenía a Hinata sobre sus hombros, y con la sonrisa más grande, de esas donde sus ojos parecían solo líneas, miró hacia la cámara. Sakura sabía que no era tanta la inocencia del chico, pues una de las manos de Naruto estaba sujetando a Hinata del trasero.

"Creo que esa pose es algo… peligrosa." Sakura estaba dudosa entre ayudar a Hinata, o golpear a Naruto, o pedirle al vago de Shikamaru fuera él quien se encargará de ese trabajo.

"Hinata, mira hacia la cámara." La chica no respondía, y debido a su cabello no podían ver su rostro.

"¿Hinata?" a falta de respuesta, Sakura se acercó, y en efecto, la pobre chica se había desmayado. Baka Naruto.

.

.

"¿Esta bien?" Sakura solo lo miró con irritación. No solo había provocado que Hinata se desmayara y no pudiera trabajar por el resto del día, sino que ella (Sakura), tuvo que tomar parte de los clientes de Hinata. De no ser por Ino, ella hubiera tenido que hacerlo todo sola.

"¡Baka Naruto!"

.

* * *

"Lamento que te quedaras a ayudar a cerrar la tienda, Sasuke-kun."

"Hn."

¡Que cansancio! Sakura se estaba pensando seriamente en no acceder a las tontas ideas de Sai. _Tontas ideas que si funcionaba, shannaro…_

"Agradezco mucho tu ayuda,-"

"¡Qué hay de mí, ttebayo! Ni siquiera era mi dia de trabajo." Y dudaba que Sakura le pagará.

"De no ser por ti, no estaría así de fatigada." Le respondió con irritación.

Haciendo pucheros, Naruto regresó a su labor de limpieza, mientras murmuraba lo tirana que era Sakura.

 _Al menos ya podré quitarme esto,_ pensó en las estúpidas orejas que tenía sobre su cabeza.

Aunque era una pena, pues Sasuke también lo haría. Discretamente, trató de mirarlo. Y de ser posible, grabar en su mente la perfecta imagen de Sasuke.

 _Se ve tan genial con esas orejas de lobo._

Y a pesar de usar una cola de dicho animal, se no se veía menos cool. Sino al contrario. Sakura no era fan de esas películas de adolescentes sobre vampiros u hombres lobo, pero vaya que ahora entendía a las chiquillas hormonales. Aunque, siempre asociaba a Sasuke-kun como vampiro, en lugar de hombre lobo. Era un idea sexy y pervertida que él mordiera su cuello.

Tratando de quitarse tan indecorosa idea, palmeó sus mejillas con sus manos. Sería demasiado vergonzoso si- ¡Ah!

¡Sasuke la estaba viendo! _¡Shannaro! ¡Que no sepa lo que pensaba!_ De inmediato movió su vista.

Tratando de regresar del bochorno, se dio cuenta de que Sasuke seguía mirándola. Expectante.

"¿Sakura-chan?" Naruto preguntó. Parecía que ambos habían estado preguntándole algo, algo que ella ignoró por culpa de los estúpidos vampiros.

"Lo siento, ¿Qué?"

Sasuke, algo impaciente se acercó a ella y Sakura sentía que sus pensamientos ridículos se mostraban en su no tan pequeña frente. Ella, algo intimidada y confundida, lo miró. Sasuke se limitó a colocar su brazo sobre sus hombros para atraerla hacia él. Oh dios, el color volvía, esperaba no terminar como Hinata.

Sakura miró a Naruto, algo divertido por sus reacciones, sostenía una cámara. Fue ahí cuando todo cayó en la cuenta.

Giró la mirada hacia Sasuke, _¿Él quiere tomarse una foto conmigo?_ Cierto era que ella quería hacerlo, y a pesar de que trató de ignorarlo, sentía algo de celos de las chicas que se habían tomado fotos con él.

Sin saber porque, se sintió avergonzada, y evitando su mirada, hizo signo de amor y paz para la dichosa foto.

Sasuke no le había quitado la vista de encima. Podía escuchar a Naruto contar de manera regresiva para tomar la foto.

 _Hnh..._ Sonrió de lado.

Para Sakura fue como cámara lenta. En un momento Sasuke estaba mirando hacía al frente, y para otro instante su cara se estaba acercando a la de ella. Sakura abrió mucho los ojos y soltó un chillido de sorpresa al sentir algo húmedo contra su mejilla.

"¡Aaaah!" Casi saltando, se alejó de Sasuke. Ahora entendía esa frase de 'su toque quemaba' "¡¿Qué has hecho?!"

Sin perder la compostura, y como si nada, Sasuke dijo,

"Lamer a mi presa." Ah, porque él era un lobo… haha. _¡No era gracioso!_

"Además, no estabas mirando a la cámara." Como respuesta, Sakura solo le soltaba incoherencias, y uno que otro insulto.

Sentía su corazón desembocado, y su cara tan roja, además de demasiado caliente en el lugar donde él había usado su lengua para… _¡shannaro!_

¿Por qué se ponía así? No era la primera vez que la lengua de Sasuke… _¡Eekk!_ ¡Olviden eso!

Ella se sentía así e expuesta porque justo hace unos instantes, había pensado en vampiros y mordeduras, y Sasuke se veía _tan_ guapo, además, Sasuke no solía ser tan físico con ella frente a otros, seguro… _oh._

Miró hacia Naruto. ¡Había olvidado que él seguía ahí!

Su amigo también lucia algo perplejo, e incluso sonrojado. ¡Qué diablos!

"No tomaste la foto, ¿verdad?"

"Aaah…" incomodo, evitó su mirada mientras rascaba su mejilla.

¡Oh dios!

Sakura se sentía avergonzada, tal vez ella si era tsundere. Y Sasuke, bueno, Sasuke lucía despreocupado, pero muy satisfecho con lo que hizo.

.

.

Para cuando habían cerrado el café, una foto de Sasuke lamiendo a Sakura era el tema principal de conversación de sus amigos.

.

.

.

* * *

NA: odio el internet en casa de mis padres, apesta xC el internet en mi casa también es un asco, pero no tanto como este x.x desde las 9 pm que quiero subir este capítulo.

Como sea, sigo con mi idea de publicar algo cada día durante esta semana, ya me estoy poniendo al corriente con Without a Fight, por si alguien le gusta, además de otros one-shot / songfic... etc.

Más publicidad descarada; lean Sober.

Pd: espero que les guste este capítulo, yo me divertí escribiéndolo.

Rewies son muy bien recibidos


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary:** AU. La única manera de salvar un negocio es renovarlo. Tsunade tiene expectativas muy altas hacía los jóvenes para lograr que ese viejo café vuelva a su gloria. Claro que, dejar a cargo a un montón de adolescentes no puede ser la idea más brillante, ¿o sí? Mayormente Sasusaku y mención de otras parejas canon.

 **Disclaimer:** La historia es de mi pertenencia, en ella solo utilizo a los personajes de Naruto, cuyo creador es Masashi Kishimoto. Esta prohibido re-suban esta o cualquier otra de mis historias, o adaptarlas. Algunas situaciones y diálogos han sido basados en el Fan Art de Synthia, quien me ha permitido usarlos. Pueden buscarla en Tumblr.

 **Advertencia:** Es rated M por situaciones, palabras y dobles sentidos. Además de Ooc en los personajes. Sobre aviso no hay engaño. NA final del autor larga, ridícula y sin sentido :v

NA: Iba a subir un one-shot, pero se convirtió en un historia larga, y no quiero subir el primer capítulo sin terminarla, entonces... ¡he aquí, KC! :)

Edición y corrección se hará después :v

* * *

 **Capítulo 12: ¡Si el servicio te ha gustado, por favor deja propina!**

 **(Aka: Demasiado problemático.)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

El porte de ese chico era diferente al de los demás que trabajaban como mayordomos. Las clientas entraban y lanzaban miradas de incredulidad. Ocasionalmente era el tema de conversación entre sus compañeros, algunos le veían con algo de disgusto, las Maids estaban al pendiente de él, y las clientas se reñían por su servicio.

Porque, Nara Shikamaru era único. Cuando las clientas entraban, veían a ese joven distraído mirando hacia las afueras del café. A veces, las clientas miraban confundidas, incrédulas que aquel chico que les acaba de tomar la orden, estuviera recostado en un sofá del café, sin llevarles su pedido. Sus compañeros de trabajo solían quejarse de él, pues pocas eran las veces que realmente atendía a las clientas, mientras que Ino y Sakura siempre estaban al pendiente de él, siguiéndolo y regañándolo para que cumpliera con su trabajo. La clientas llegaban a discutir, porque no siempre era agradable que aquella persona que te tomaba la orden te ignorara o te llevara tú pedido frío.

Oh, ¿Qué pensaban? ¿Que era la historia del mayordomo más cotizado? No, queridos ese era Sasuke.

…

"¡Deja de dormir!" Ese regaño fue uno de los motivos por él que Shikamaru tiró la taza que sostenía. Él otro motivo fue el golpe que Sakura le había dado.

Sí, bueno, tal vez había estado dormitando un poco, pero no era para tanto.

"Che…" le miró con un poco de molestia.

"¡Te despediré si no haces tu trabajo!"

"No sería mala idea."

"No, ¡mejor! ¿Por qué no, querida gerente, le aumentamos las horas de trabajo?" Ino sabía perfectamente donde dar el golpe. Shikamaru sólo giró los ojos.

"Lo que sea." dijo mientras de alejaba de esas arpías.

Suspiro.

.

* * *

"Continuando con nuestro paquete de servicio especial-"

"¿El cuarto de servicio?"

"¡Que no, Sai!"

"Recordemos las reglas y acciones a tomar para este servicio. Ino." Sakura le dio la palabra a su amiga.

"El uso del disfraz de animal-"

"Animal love." Era el factor Moe que Sai no dejaría en paz.

"Aja." Ino le ignoró. "El uso de dicho disfraz es obligatorio para todo el staff que está en servicio el día de hoy." Incomodos, a todos les pesaban las orejas y colas postizas del animal que representaban. "Y dado que la semana pasada alguien destrozó la cámara." Miradas de odio hacia Naruto.

"Hehe…" hizo ese gestito de sacar la lengua y darse un pequeño golpe en la cabeza, todo mientras guiñaba un ojos. _Chee..._

"El servicio especial del día es… Hinata." Ino le concedió la palabra a la otra chica.

"¿Por qué es que se están pasando las palabras? Es que no puede solo una de ustedes terminar–"

"¡Hoy, podrás pedir a cualquier Maid o Butler para que te atienda como gustes!"

 _Eeh…_

 _…_

* * *

 _._

 _¡Así que escoge al Butler o Maid que prefieras! Por cierta cantidad de dinero, este te dará un servicio personalizado por cierto periodo de tiempo._

 _Advertencia: no tocar, manosear, estrujar, insultar, besar o agredir al staff._

 _Atte: Konoha Café._

 _._

"Esto es una molestia." No, eso no lo dijo Shikamaru.

"¡Hey!" Por su tono, a Sakura no le estaba agradando la situación

"No me refería a ti." Trató de explicarse Sasuke, porque sí, él había hecho ese comentario.

"No, me refiero a; ¡hey! Naruto, deja de molestar a Hinata." Sí, Naruto había logrado que Hinata se desmayara.

"Che." Dijo algo ofendido Sasuke. Últimamente para Sakura era más 'Hinata, Hinata, Naruto y…-'

"YO, Yamanaka Ino, no estoy para servir, sino para que me sirvan." Con un movimiento de cabello, Ino dio su punto de vista.

"Sería difícil encontrar a alguien así de… dispuesto." Shikamaru iba a decir 'idiota', pero no quería ofender a Ino y-

"¡Sai! ¡Deja de leer ese libro y atiende a los nuevos clientes!" Sakura a veces se sentía como la niñera de todos estos… _animales._ Hey, no era ofensa, sino que todos representaban a algún animal con los accesorios que usaban.

"¡De quien rayos fue esta estúpida idea!" En serio, se estaba saliendo de control, ¡y apenas llevaban dos horas que habían abierto el café!

"No es tanto de que idiota fue la idea, sino el idiota que accedió."

"¡Hmp!"

Sobra decir, que sí, Sakura golpeó a Sai.

.

* * *

"Frente de marquesina, esto es horrible."

Suspiró, "Ino, no es tan malo, seguramente tus clientes querrán que les des de comer en la boca, no es-"

"Eeew. No, no me refiero al servicio especial de hoy." Ante la cara de duda de su amiga, señaló con su bloc de nota hacia donde cierta persona se encontraba durmiendo.

 _Ese vago…_

"Debe de haber una manera de lograr que Shikamaru no sea un flojo."

"¡Prrrr…!"

"Okay, una manera en que no sea un total vago durante las horas laborales."

"Justo de eso quiero hablar contigo, querida gerente." Demasiado dulce. Demasiado brillante. Cuando Ino se comportaba así, Sakura sabía que algo traía entre manos.

 _Pobre Shikamaru…_

.

* * *

"Ne, Shikamaru,"

"…"

"¡Oi, te hablo!"

"Sí, Naruto, toda persona en dos km a la redonda te ha escuchado." A pesar del comentario, Shikamaru no se había dignado a levantar la cara del mostrador.

"¿No es esa tu novia?"

 _¿Huh?_

"De que…- No termino su pregunta. No porque alguien lo hubiera interrumpido, sino debido a quien estaba frente a él.

"¿Trabajas aquí?" La burla e incredulidad de la exuberante rubia que recién había llegado era notorio. Ella tenía presencia, con ese llamativo porte que inspiraba seguridad y algo de maldad.

"Ugh… es a tiempo parcial. ¿Qué haces tú aquí, Temari?"

.

* * *

"Bienvenida a Konoha Café! Toma asiento, y antes de hacer tu pedido, el día de hoy tenemos un paquete de servicio especial. El paquete consiste en un tiempo de calidad con alguno de nuestros Butlers o Maids, donde ellos han de atender tus órdenes" Hinata recién le había dado la información necesaria al nuevo cliente. Ya había visto a esa chica antes, pero nunca había interactuado con ella.

"¿Puedo escoger a quien yo quiera?" Preguntó con una ilusión en sus ojos que era divertido.

"Claro. Siempre y cuando no esté atendiendo a alguien más." Con una sonrisa dulce, Hinata dio la vuelta a atender a otro cliente, como si no hubiera soltado la sentencia de muerte a Shikamaru.

"… Kukuku…" La risa maligna de Temari le recordaba a Shikamaru a Ino. Y sabía lo que eso significaba.

.

.

"Es por lo que debo salir de emergencia."

"… Porque… Has sido reclutado por la NASA para que te mande a ¿qué…?"

"Para terminar el diseño de-"

"No, quiero decir, ¡¿Qué?! Shikamaru, tú lo que menos quisieras es más trabajo. ¡Así que ve y atiende a los clientes!"

 _Ugh_ , "Okay, okay."

"¡Y ese cliente es tuyo!" Señaló a la rubia que saludaba un par de mesas lejos de ellos.

 _¡Jesús, ¿que hice para merecer esto?!  
._

* * *

"¡Esto es tan divertido!"

Pocas veces alguien vería esa imagen. Una chica muy guapa sentada en una silla que más bien parecía un trono, sentada afuera del café, con una gran sombrilla cubriéndola del sol. ¿Podían ver su sonrisa de satisfacción? Bien, porque era cien por ciento real. Y eso que aún no probaba todos los postres que le rodeaban.

 _Uum..._ agradecía haber intercambiado número con Yamanaka Ino, porque de no ser así, no se habría enterado de esta maravilla.

 _¡Moriré!,_ pensaba el pobre chico.

No solo la escena de tal llamativa y divertida rubia causaba cierta sorpresa, sino ver a Shikamaru. Exhausto, sudado, cansado… ¡nunca había trabajado tanto y tan rápido!

Los chicos y las chicas podían ver la graciosa, y algo penosa escena que se llevaba a cabo afuera del café.

 _Hum... deberíamos colocar mobiliario afuera_ , Sakura pensaba. _¡Eso atraerá más clientes!_

Ino, bueno ella moría de risa, y se aseguraba de tomar fotos y vídeos. ¡Pocas veces se podía ver así a su amigo! _¡Esta foto la usare como fondo de pantalla!_

En cuanto a los chicos, ellos solo sentían pena por su compañero.

 _¡Ella da miedo, ttebayo!_ Naruto agradecía tener a Hinata.

 _Esa chica es una sádica._ Y gracias al cielo Sakura no era así. O al menos no con él, _aunque…_

 _Seguro que Shikamaru le gusta que ella le pegue. ¿Eso les hace S &M?_

No tengo que decir quien hizo cada comentario.

.

.

La única valiente en salir y revisar que Shikamaru siguiera vivo era Hinata. Ella era, después de todo, casi un ángel. Cabe decir que Hinata era muy eficiente cuando se trataba de atender a los clientes, sólo… Naruto no debía estar cerca o su corazón estallaba.

"Recuerda, si estas complacida con el trato, no olvides dar una propina." Con una sonrisa, le sugirió a la amiga de Shikamaru.

"Hum… propinas…" lo pensó unos instantes, luego miró hacia Shikamaru, y le hizo una seña con la mano para que se acercara. _Ven aquí._

"¿Qué?" Ella lo tomó de la corbata con un movimiento demasiado brusco, y le dio un beso. Fue corto, pero intenso.

Shikamaru se había quedado sin habla. Como era costumbre con esta chica.

"Qué-¡¿porque has hecho eso?!" ¡Él no se sonrojaba! No, no… pero... ¡esa chica!

Estaba escandalizado, y hubiera dicho un par de cosas pero se detuvo. Principalmente porque Temari, quien había iniciado tal beso, estaba sonrojada, lucia algo avergonzada.

"Es tu propina." Le dijo, con una sonrisita traviesa.

¿Cuantas veces habían dejado a Shikamaru sin habla ese día? Quien sabe, pero rezaba porque no fueran así todos los días.

.

* * *

 _~Unos días después. ~_

 _._

"¡Esto esta delicioso, ttebayo! ¡Gracias Hinata!" Era costumbre de Naruto asistir al café en sus días libres, era algo tonto pero solía recibir descuento. ¡Perfecto para su bolsillo! Además, dulce Hinata era su cómo su Maid personal…

"Na-Naruto-kun,"

"¿Si?"

"Pp-podría...- sostenía con fuerza la charola con la que llevaba su pedido, tratando de cubrir su rosto. "¿Podrías darme propina?"

"¿Eh?"

.

.

No, Naruto no tenía idea de que hablaba Hinata, pero a unas cuantas mesas de ahí, Sasuke pensaba algo similar.

 _Escoge a quien quieras para un servicio especial, eh…_ estaba ideado una manera de que cierto Butler de cabello rosa acatara lo que él le pidiera.

.

.

.

* * *

NA: como que me ha gustado, y como que no. La verdad este capítulo no lo tenía escrito, y no podía subir el siguiente sin este...ohmm...

Okay! recién me hice una cuenta en Wattpad, AO3 y fanfic es ... hahaha y sólo en el último lo he publicado algunas historias. Mientras estaba navegando en ese sitio en busca de SS, vi que solo había adaptaciones de libros (Ewk!) y pocas historias originales. Fue un martirio tratar de subir alguna historia (Bendito seas , FF net, te amooo!) y ahí fue donde perdí toda mi tarde. ¿Alguno de ustedes lee en esas plataformas? ¿Algún buen autor o fic de ss que me recomienden?

¡Reviews son muy bien aceptados! espero les haya gustado, aun no siento que capturo bien a los demas personajes, o su interacción de parejas (Como Naruhina y ShikaTema) :v


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary:** AU. La única manera de salvar un negocio es renovarlo. Tsunade tiene expectativas muy altas hacía los jóvenes para lograr que ese viejo café vuelva a su gloria. Claro que, dejar a cargo a un montón de adolescentes no puede ser la idea más brillante, ¿o sí? Mayormente Sasusaku y mención de otras parejas canon.

 **Disclaimer:** La historia es de mi pertenencia, en ella sólo utilizo sin ningún fin de lucro, a los personajes de Naruto, cuyo creador es Masashi Kishimoto. Está prohibido re-suban esta o cualquier otra de mis historias, o adaptarlas. Algunas situaciones y diálogos han sido basados en el Fan Art de Synthia, quien me ha permitido usarlos. Pueden buscarla en Tumblr.

 **Advertencia:** Es rated M por situaciones, palabras y dobles sentidos. Además de Ooc en los personajes. Sobre aviso no hay engaño.

 **NA:** Me di cuenta de que soy una pervertida. Y yo que tanto alego que lo mío es lo fluffy :v

* * *

 **Capítulo 13: ¡Nueva Maid! Conozcan a… ¡¿Naruko?!**

 **(Aka: Porque todos tienen más pecho que Sakura.)**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Konoha café era un éxito. Las personas hablaban de ese lugar, y como no, si cada día era diferente al anterior. Cada día, el personal de ese lugar, daba de que hablar. Debido a sus vestimentas o comportamientos, además del buen sabor de sus productos.

Aunque hoy no vestían ridículos atuendos o cosplay de animales,-

"Vestir de Maid ya es suficientemente ridículo."

"Di eso cuando uses uno, fea."

"¡Hey, Sai! ¡No debes de llamar a Sakura de ese modo! Es grosero." Porque la única en poder llamar por sobre nombres era Ino. Tenía cierto derecho.

"Debo decirle Sakura-chan?"

"Eeeh..."

.

Como iba diciendo. Hoy, los clientes masculinos lucían muy animados. Claro que el motivo era cierta exuberante rubia con coletas. Dicha rubia cautivaba al público masculino. Quien era cliente frecuente no recordaba a haber visto antes a esa chica. Era como una versión de Hinata, pero más bronceada y más coqueta. Parecía la fantasía de algún chico hecha realidad.

Podían verla, atendiendo con gusto, haciendo pucheros o guiñando su ojo mientras sonreía traviesa. ¡Los clientes amaban a esa chica! Se notaba por sus propinas.

"Puedo decir con seguridad, que ya he visto todo." Sakura, resignada negaba con su cabeza.

"Me provoca nauseas."

"Ara, ara, Sasuke-kun, que grosero decir eso de la persona con quien te has besa-" el sólo la fulminó con la mirada. ¿Es que nadie le dejaría vivir sin recordarle tal horrible experiencia?

"Así que ahora sabemos tus verdaderos gustos, ¿no, pervertido?"

Días como este, Sasuke se preguntaba porque rayos seguía en ese lugar, soportando a todos estos locos.

.

 _~Horas antes~_

.

"¡No puedo soportar que mi adorada Hinata-chan sea el blanco de los pervertidos del café! ¡Es por eso que yo, Uzumaki Naruto, le ayudare, ttebayo!"

"Heh… ¿y cómo planeas hacerlo?" Ino ya veía venir un circo con la declaración de guerra, _¡Ops!_ De amor de Naruto.

"Eso me huele a problemas." No era como que a Shikamaru le importara, pero no quería verse involucrado. Ya había tenido suficiente con Temari.

"¡Naruto idiota, si rompes algo, lo pagas!" Sakura sólo iba pasando, pero al escuchar a Naruto, no resistió a amenazarlo, y de paso darle un zape con su bloc de notas.

.

 _~Luego~_

 _._

"Sakura-chan, ¿quién es esa?" Sai, recién llegando a su turno de labor, señaló la rubia de dos coletas que coqueteaba con los clientes de la mesa.

Sasuke frunció el ceño al escuchar a Sai. _¿Sakura-chan? ¿Qué carajos?_ Desde cuando Sai le decía así a Sakura? Sin importar el motivo, a Sasuke no le gustaba como le llamaba. Era demasiado… personal.

Sakura, con voz resignada, soltando un suspiro cansado replica: "es Naruko"

.

 _~En la actualidad~_

.

Sí. Aquella exuberante rubia con coletas era Naruto vestido de chica. A primera vista podría engañar a los clientes, ¿Por qué? Pues porque ellos solo se fijaban en el pecho. Ya que si miraban de cerca, podría ver la masculina cara de Naruto. Además, ¡sus piernas, por favor! ¡Eran piernas de hombre debajo de una falda de Maid! Pero esto no tendría gracia si no fuera así.

Generalmente, Sakura estaba en contra de todo tipo de tontería que Naruto realizara en el café en horas laborales. Hoy, simplemente lo dejo pasar. Y era porque, en aquellos ratos donde el café estaba más lleno y debían atender a todos con rapidez, Y parecía como si Naruto se multiplicara.

Tal vez era solo una tonta idea, pero pareciera que Naruto (borren eso) Naruko trabajaba tan rápido como si fuera más de uno. Como si se clonara (¡Ha!)

Si, sólo por eso Sakura había dejado que esa payasada se llevara a cabo.

.

.

* * *

Usualmente Kiba y Shino pasaban un rato por el café. Desde que el negocio re-abrió, poca veces eran capaces de ver a todos sus amigos, que estaban más ocupado que nuca. Particularmente a Hinata, con quien siempre tuvieron una relación más cercana. Además, los bocadillos que ella y Chouji preparaban eran deliciosos.

Y si le agregaban el postre de ver a las chicas en traje de Maid, ¡mucho que mejor!

Kiba pensaba que era una lástima que Sakura no usara un traje de Maid. Tenía bonitas piernas, pero ahora que la veía con Butler, agradecía su decisión, pues ese pantalón lucia apretado, algo ceñido. _¡Bendita la vista de su trasero!_

"Sería mejor si no hicieras eso." Shino interrumpió sus pervertidos pensamientos. "He visto que Sasuke siempre está junto a ella, si sucediera que él viera como manchas la imagen de Sakura, dudo que-"

"¿Ah? No sé a qué te refieres." Le interrumpió. "Además, si así fuera, ¿qué importa? No es como que sea de su propiedad. Mucho menos su novia."

Era cierto.

Y no era como que Kiba estuviera enamorado de la pelirosa, sólo que no podía evitar apreciar un buen bocadillo cuando veía uno.

Por ejemplo, aquel rollo de canela que se aproximaba a ellos con su pedido.

"Otra vez estas sonriendo como un pervertido."

"Osh ssh." con su mano trató de tapar la boca de su amigo. No tuvo mucho éxito, pues no despegaba la vista de la chica.

¿Y Cómo podría? Cuando Hinata vestida de Maid, sonrojada y sonriendo era como negar que respirara. Simplemente no se podía.

"Chicos, he aquí—"

"¡Hinata!" Naruto le guiñó a la chica, y tropezó.

¿Sería karma? De ser así no hubiera sido justo para el pobre Shino. Porque al caer Hinata, el pedido que llevaba también cayó. Kiba había sentido dolor antes, una pelea con Naruto, ser mordido por su perro Akamaru, pero no como el sentir del café caliente sobre su cara. Al menos Shino usaba lentes.

Lo normal sería que ambos se levantaran exaltados por aquel horrible dolor.

"¡Hinata!" Naruko/Naruto, corriendo, logrando que su pecho se moviera demasiado, llegó al auxilio de su novia.

"¿Estas bien?" Genuina preocupación se mostraba en su cara. Le tomó ambas manos, revisando que no se hubiera quemado. Con los ojos algo llorosos, y sonrojada por caer, Hinata le respondía,

"Lo-lo siento." ¡Qué pena! Al ver que no estaba herida, Naruto le miro a la cara. Sí, de verdad quería a esa chica, y últimamente le era imposible no demostrarlo.

La escena que provocaban era una tierna… o bueno, debería de ser una escena tierna. Pero ante la vista de tanto pervertido, la imagen a representar era demasiado… zukulenta (¿o cómo dicen los jóvenes hoy en día?)

Sí. Deberían estar gritando ante las quemaduras del café en sus rostros, pero Kiba y Shino sólo veía con un filtro de burbujas y corazones aquella escena de dos Maids, demasiado cerca la una de la otra.

¿Cómo decía Sai, Factor Moe? ¡El yuri sí que vende, señores!

.

 _~Más tarde~_

.

"Así que al fin decidiste mostrar tu verdadero yo, eh, ¿ _Naruko…?_ -hehehe" Ino haba tenido razón. Eso era incluso más gracioso de lo que había esperado.

"¡Ja! Me tienes envidia Ino, porque todos me han pedido mi numero." Orgulloso, refiriéndose a los clientes masculinos del lugar, que le pidieron su número de teléfono.

"¡Idiota! porque tendría yo que envidiarte." No pudo evitarlo, su tono era ácido. Sentía que le hacía alguna ofensa.

"Mi pechonalidad es más grande" para acentuar su comentario, con ambas manos aprieta los senos falsos que estaba usando.

"¡Ese pecho es falso!" De donde saco Naruto eso, nadie sabe, ni quieren saberlo. Lo que no se podía negar, es que eran más grandes que los de Ino, falsos o no.

"Aunque son más grande que las de Sakura."Naruto, refiriéndose a los pechos de Ino.

"P-pero a Sakura le piden todos los días su número, tanto ch-chicos como chicas."

"Debe ser porque la mujeres creen que es muy bonito, y algunos chicos ven a alguien muy afeminado."

"Eewk."

"Heh... acaso veo que estas enfurruñado, Sasuke?" porque Ino molestaba a Sasuke, simplemente era divertido.

"Tienes doble competencia."

"Cómo si me importara."

"¿Escuchaste, Sakura-chan? Sasuke-teme dice que no le importas." Naruto-Naruko se burlaba de su amigo. "¡Ouch! ¡Y eso porque fue, ttebayo!"

"Te dije que si rompías algo lo pagabas, baka!" Sakura, furiosa, señaló a las tazas rotas que Hinata cargaba hace rato, y que tiró por culpa de Naruto.

.

.

.

* * *

NA: He de informar que este es la última actualización que haré. Mis vacaciones terminan mañana y no descanse nada -.-

Así que el siguiente capítulo de KC lo subiré el sábado, y si no... el lunes sin falta. Iba a subir otro one-shot hoy, pero creo que no, o sabe. lol

PD: Estoy trabajando en otro Long-fic y me da algo de risa empezar historias nuevas cuando aún no termino Without a Fight xD

Publicidad descarada, lean mis demás historias ;)


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary:** AU. La única manera de salvar un negocio es renovarlo. Tsunade tiene expectativas muy altas hacía los jóvenes para lograr que ese viejo café vuelva a su gloria. Claro que, dejar a cargo a un montón de adolescentes no puede ser la idea más brillante, ¿o sí? Mayormente Sasusaku y mención de otras parejas canon.

 **Disclaimer:** La historia es de mi pertenencia, en ella sólo utilizo sin ningún fin de lucro, a los personajes de Naruto, cuyo creador es Masashi Kishimoto. Está prohibido re-suban esta o cualquier otra de mis historias, o adaptarlas. Algunas situaciones y diálogos han sido basados en el Fan Art de Synthia, quien me ha permitido usarlos. Pueden buscarla en Tumblr.

 **Advertencia:** Es rated M por situaciones, palabras y dobles sentidos. Además de Ooc en los personajes. Sobre aviso no hay engaño.

 **NA:** Hola, me disculpo para cualquier que este leyendo este capítulo, pero no lo edite ni corregí, prometí actualizar hoy, pero no pude modificar la historia, así que este capítulo no es muy bueno. PD: NA al final.

* * *

 **Capítulo 14: ¡Gracias Sai! ¡Nuevo diseño de vestuario!**

 **(Aka: Sasuke y Naruto son unos pervertidos)**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _._**

"Una manera efectiva de atraer más clientes, es cambiar el vestuario."

"¿Hablas de tener más de un uniforme?"

"Otra vez, Sai? Es demasiado costoso cambiar todos los días de vestuario."

"Además, obaasan es muy tacaña."

"Es porque ella se despilfarra el dinero en apuestas."

"Lo que no entiendo es como te sales siempre con la tuya y tus ideas"

"¡A mí me parece buena idea!" Ino tenía espíritu de animadora, ella siempre apoyaba para una fiesta, para un cambio en el trabajo. Cualquier cosa que rompa la monotonía.

"Puedo hacerles bocetos."

"Y yo te ayudare a hacer el vestuario"

"Heh… Ino, ¿es acaso un pretexto para encerrarte en la casa de Sai?"

"Naruto idiota."

"Todos saben que en realidad se encierran en la casa de Ino"

"¡Shikamaru traidor!"

.

* * *

 _~Varios días después~_

.

"Hemos terminado." Anuncio con una bella sonrisa. "Sakura, Hinata, ¡Rápido, modelen lo que hemos hecho!" Ino arrastró a las chicas hacia el cuarto de servicio. Los chicos, esperándolas afuera del cuarto, escuchaban como si un tumulto ocurriera en ese lugar.

"…" Sasuke estaba impaciente. Él no veía necesidad de cambio en el vestuario, él quería que terminaran esa estúpida prueba para poder irse con Sakura a su casa.

"… ¡No! ¡De ninguna manera saldré así!"

"¡Por favor! Mira, Hinata no se opone."

"¡Eso es porque esta desmayada!"

"Mou, que drama."

"…"

"…"

"Y ¿Qué les parece?" el vestuario no era algo novedoso o extravagante… era más bien incomodo, aunque Sakura usaría la palabra, _incorrecto_.

En si era el mismo traje de Maid y Butler que usan a diario, pero con las extremas modificaciones en los escotes (muy grandes) y en el tamaño del uniforme (muy pequeño) Hinata mostraba un top, donde solo cubría el pecho, y una falda muy corta.

Por su parte, Sakura sólo usaba el pequeño saco interior, no llevaba blusa debajo, sólo la corbata, y podían verse su escote, toda su cintura, ombligo. Su pantalón llegaba apenas a la cadera. A primera vista, pareciera que las chicas fueron atacadas por perros que les desgarraron la ropa.

"Buen trabajo." Naruto no podía evitar, o más bien, no notó el sangrado nasal que estaba teniendo. Sasuke estaba callado.

"¡Genial!" Ino abrazó a Sai. "Ahora, no puedo esperar a que sea mañana y atraer más clientes… ¿Dónde están Sakura y Sasuke?"

"Teme arrastró a Sakura-chan hacia los vestidores."

"…"

"Siento que seré tía muy pronto."

"¡Imaginen una pequeña igual a Sasuke con el carácter de Sakura!" Naruto, fantaseando con una familia ajena, divertido y sin cuidado, pasó su brazo sobre el hombro de una muy sonrojada Hinata. Bien, el nuevo diseño más Naruto abrazándola: fue demasiado.

"¡Hinata!"

* * *

 _~Al día siguiente~_

.

"¿Nos pueden arrestar por esto?"

"¿Disculpa? Creo que es genial. No como otras personas, "

"Supéralo." ¿Seguía molesta porque nadie quiso usar eso? Pues Shikamaru no le complacería.

"¡Sai y yo trabajamos duro! Son unos malagradecidos."

"Pues no parece que se esforzaran mucho." Sin darle más importancia, él se acomodó mejor sobre el sofá para tratar de dormir antes de que el Café abriera.

"¡Hmp!"

"Siento que hacen lucir al café como un prostib-" Chouji agradecía que él no debía de usar ningún vestuario, a excepción de las orejas de algún animal, pero aun si tener que hacer lo que los demás… le daba la razón a Shikamaru. Era incomodo ver a su amiga así.

"¡Hey! Además, ¡Sakura no ha dicho nada!"

"Eso es porque está teniendo una hemorragia nasal."

"Yo no había visto a Sasuke tan irritado."

Ese día, sin Naruto o Hinata trabajando, Chouji sentía que sólo él, Ino y Shikamaru no podrían ser capaces de detener a Sasuke o Sakura. En muchos aspectos, esos dos llegaban a ser más problemáticos que Naruto.

.

.

.

"¿Y bien?"

Ella sólo se cruzó de brazos, y no dijo nada. Él se acercó tanto a ella que sus cuerpos se tocaban.

No, Sakura no cedería ante-

"Sakura." Le susurró.

 _Oh, mierda…_ pasó saliva con algo de dificultad. ¿Hacía calor ahí?

"¡Bien! Sí, estaba mirando a Sai. Pero, ¡no es mi culpa! No es como si tú no miraras a Ino- quiero decir, practicante están usando nada- yo- no es como que me guste Sai, sólo me sorprendió vestido así, no creí que realmente pensaran en ponerse ese uniforme que diseñaron. Además, ¿que si así fue? No me digas que estas cel-"

Cada palabra que decía le disgustaba a Sasuke. Así, usando su mano, la puso sobre la boca de ella. Sorprendida, Sakura calló.

"Yo no estaba mirando a Ino, al menos no de la manera en que te miro a ti." Al terminar, quito su mano de su boca. Y por unos momentos, nadie dijo nada.

"… ¿o sea que si estas celoso?"

"Tsk."

* * *

NA: Lamento este capítulo, originalmente terminaba donde Naruto menciona "la posible" familia de Sakura y Sasuke... pero sentía que era muy corto, o muy vago... y trate de agregar más, pero mi mente anda algo perdida, no sé si es porque no dormí, porque mis vacaciones terminaron o porque recién vi "13 Reasons why" y me deprimió (cañon), pues me hizo recordar de mi vida en secundaria, lo mucho que apesta estar solo y al final... de nada vale la vida, que las pocas cosas que tienes, lo que te ayuda a salir adelante, al final no importan... no sé, me siento mal, el que estos demonios que ignoro regresen,...

Prometo revisar de nuevo este capítulo y tratar de editarlo, si es posible.

Ademas, no sé cuando vuelva a subir un cap de KC o alguna otra historia, (estoy trabajando en 3 long-fic y es un horror, pues estoy deprimida y no quiero que mis fics terminen en Angst del asco), no debería prometerlo, pero el viernes o sábado actualizo (ojala!)


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary:** AU. La única manera de salvar un negocio es renovarlo. Tsunade tiene expectativas muy altas hacía los jóvenes para lograr que ese viejo café vuelva a su gloria. Claro que, dejar a cargo a un montón de adolescentes no puede ser la idea más brillante, ¿o sí? Mayormente Sasusaku y mención de otras parejas canon.

 **Disclaimer:** La historia es de mi pertenencia, en ella sólo utilizo sin ningún fin de lucro, a los personajes de Naruto, cuyo creador es Masashi Kishimoto. Está prohibido re-suban esta o cualquier otra de mis historias, o adaptarlas. Algunas situaciones y diálogos han sido basados en el Fan Art de Synthia, quien me ha permitido usarlos. Pueden buscarla en Tumblr.

 **NA:** ¡Un mes que no actualizaba esta historia! Corrección se hará después, y antes que nada debo decir que no cheque la historia,sólo la subí así.

* * *

 **Capítulo 15: ¡Alerta Yaoi! ¡A Sasuke le gustan los chicos!**

 **Aka: La hermana pequeña de Hinata**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Mi nombre es Hyuga Hanabi" la pequeña adolescente hizo una pequeña reverencia, presentándose. "y no dejare que nadie moleste a mi Nee-san, ¡Ni que el baka de Naruto se le acerque!"

"¡¿Eehh..?!"

.

.

"¿En serio es la hermana de Hinata?" Sai pasó la mirada de Hinata a su hermana pequeña. Más específicamente, al pecho de las hermanas Hyuga. "no les veo mucho parecido… ¿estás segura que tu hermana no es Sakura?"

"¡…!"

"Incluso golpean igual."

* * *

"¡Proteger a mi hermana es mi meta principal! De ninguna manera perderé de-"

"Uno de los chico que atiende aquí es muuuy guapo. ¡Míralo!" Hanabi no pudo evitar escuchar a sus clientas, y siguió con la mirada hacia donde ellas apuntaban.

 _Oh my…_

"¿Quién es él? ¡Es demasiado guapo!" ese era el segundo día que Hanabi se presentaba en el Café, con el motivo de cuidar a su hermana, pero el día anterior estuvo sólo un par de horas, así que no había conocido al chico que estaba robando sus suspiros en ese momento.

"Oh, ¿Sasuke? Es el mejor amigo de Naruto."

"Es tan serio, distante, guapo… denota un aura de superioridad… ¡es como un príncipe oscuro!" alerta de otaku. "¡Quiero que sea mi novio!"

"¿Oh? No creo que se interese en ti."

"¿Qué? ¡¿Por qué?!"

...

"¿Puedo tomar tu orden?" sasuke, desinteresado de los corazones en los ojos de las clientas que atendía, esperaba tomar el pedido.

"¡Quiera un beso!" las chicas soltaron unas risitas tontas.

primero parpadeó, luego, Sasuke miró sobre su hombro, y llamó a su compañera pelirosa.

"¿Si?" para cuando Sakura estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, Sasuke colocó una mano en el cuello de ella atrayendo su cara hacia la de él, y estampó sus labios sobre los de ella.

"¡..!"

"¿Por qué hiciste eso?" el beso había sido corto, pero a Sakura le había quitado la respiración, y mientras trataba de tomar aire, Sasuke quiso hacerlo de nuevo.

"Fue lo que me pidieron" Sasuke no era tonto. Sabía perfectamente a lo que las clientes se referían, y Sakura también. No siempre podía encerrarse en el cuarto de servicio con Sakura en horas de trabajo, así que hacer eso ahí (besar a Sakura) era matar a dos pájaros de un tiro.

Podía satisfacer sus ganas de besar a la pelirosa, y dejar que las clientas le acosaran.

Sakura se había vuelto hacia las clientas para disculparse, pero…

"¡Otra vez, por favor!" las clientas no estaban molestas, sino lo contrario, tratando de cubrir sus sangrados nasales con la mano, le pedían a los sexys meseros repitieran el acto. Como muchos de los clientes en el café, seguían creyendo que Sakura era un chico.

 _Genial, más otakus._

Yep, Sasuke y Sakura se ganaban el corazón de las fujoshis.

.

.

"¡Yiep!… ¡Homos!" si bien Hanabi no había tenido un sangrado nasal, estaba toda sonrojada, trató de cubrirse los ojos con sus manos. había visto el intercambio de saliva de esos meseros, uno demasiado guapo y el otro algo lindo, claro que, al estar tan sorprendida y atraída hacia Sasuke, en realidad no reparó mucho en Sakura, o al menos, no hizo la conexión entre la amable gerente con el chico que veía besando a Sasuke.

 _"Ya veo, si es la hermana de Hinata"_ , pensó Sai. "Él sólo está interesado en nuestro gerente."

.

.

"¡Eee… Sasuke-teme cree que puede obtener más propinas y clientes haciéndole eso a los virginales labios de Sakura-chan!" empuñando su mano, Naruto estaba fulminando con la mirada a Sasuke, que, _otra vez_ , había tomado provecho de Sakura frente a los clientes. _"Teme…"_

"Créeme, por lo que he escuchado en el cuarto de servicio, cuando esos dos se encierran, no les puede quedar mucho de virginal. Incluso si los juntas a ambos." Shikamaru no era chismoso, no, claro que no.

"¡Pues bien! Yo puedo conseguir incluso mas, ttebayo"

"¿… No me estas escuchando?" y aunque Shikamaru quisiera ser chismoso, no importaba si el baka de Naruto le ignoraba.

.

.

.

"¡Hinata-chan!" vestido como Naruko, corrió hacia su víctima. _"Ejem, camarada."_

Así es.

Porque para los clientes varones, el factor Yuri es demasiado bueno.

.

* * *

"¿Quién es esa?" Hanabi se había girado para evitar ver, _otra vez_ , al príncipe oscuro y su novio de cabello rosa mostrar su… ejem, afecto frente a los clientes. Pero ahora veía como otra maid rubia, abrazaba a su hermana por la espalda.

"¡Ah! ¿Naruto disfrazado de mujer?" Ino sólo sonrió de lado, resignada. Estas cosas pasaban todo el tiempo.

.

.

"Hinata-chan, ¡Dame un beso!

"Kyyaa!"

"¡Ouch!"

"¡Naruto-baka, suelta a Onee-san!"

En qué momento Hanabi había recorrido un extremo al otro, para Ino fue un misterio, y sin prestar importancia, se encaminó hacia el mostrador para despertar al perezoso de Shikamaru, otra vez.

* * *

"Sasuke-kun, ¿no te molesta que crean que eres gay?" levanto una ceja, no entendía de qué le hablaba. "deberías dejar de besarme frente a las clientes."

"¿Por qué debería?"

"Tal vez a ti no te importe lo que piensen de ti, pero, ¡Ya es demasiado frustrante que crean que soy hombre, como para que ahora crean que soy un hombre gay!"

"Es tu culpa por no tener el pecho mas grande." Ella guardo silencio unos momentos. Por su cara, Sasuke supo que estaba pensando mucho algo.

"¿… a ti te molesta que mi pecho no sea como el de Ino o Hinata?"

¿Quién dijo algo de ellas? Sasuke nunca la compararía con ellas. Se acercó hasta estar frente a ella, colocó ambas manos en su cintura y la miró a los ojos.

"Tu pecho no es pequeño, pues cabe en mis manos, casí no caben en mi palm-" él sonrió de lado.

"¡H-hey! ¡Alguien te puede escuchar!" Sakura siseó y golpeó su pecho con sus manos, a Sasuke sólo le hizo sonreír más.

"Además," ella sintió como la manos deéel bajaron mas allá de su cadera. "esto es más grande y redondo que el de alguien más"

"¡Donde crees que estas tocando, Pervertido!" Esa vez, Sasuke rio abiertamente.

.

* * *

"¡¿Dios mío, que es estoy escuchando?!" Naruto no sabía si llorar o vomitar.

"Te dije que a ellos no les quedaba nada de virginal."

Shikamaru sólo quería cambiarse, pero ahora estaba afuera de los vestidores de hombres.

Bueno, al menos tenía algo más que contarle a Ino.

.

.

.

* * *

Pues... ha quedado muy vago, luego lo editare...

tengo un anuncio importante, Konoha Café se va a Hiatus, o sea.. ya no publicare más, al menos, hasta nuevo aviso. :)


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary:** AU. La única manera de salvar un negocio es renovarlo. Tsunade tiene expectativas muy altas hacía los jóvenes para lograr que ese viejo café vuelva a su gloria. Claro que, dejar a cargo a un montón de adolescentes no puede ser la idea más brillante, ¿o sí? Mayormente Sasusaku y mención de otras parejas canon.

 **Disclaimer:** Tanto los personajes mencionados como Naruto no me pertenecen, sino a Masashi Kishimoto. La historia, algunas situaciones y diálogos han sido basados en el Fan Art de Synthia, quien me ha permitido usarlos. Pueden buscarla en Tumblr.

 **Advertencia:** Este es un milagro de Navidad! ah, no.. de cumpleaños! [Un intento de AriCat para que le dejen Rws en BaL]

PD. A que no se lo esperaban... hehe ni yo :v

* * *

 **Konoha Café ¡Gender bender!**

 _(Aka: todos los chicos lucen mejor en traje de maid que Sakura)_

 _._

"¡Por favor, por favor!"

"¡Bien! Pero sólo lo haré por esta vez. No es como que quiera verme así, ni nada…"

"¿ves? Tsundere." Y sí, Sakura golpeó a Naruto, otra vez.

"¡Sakura, te verás tan bonita! ¡Arreglaré tu cabello y te pondré maquillaje!" Ino empujó a Sakura hasta el cuarto de servicio de las chicas, mientras que la pelirosa parecía un preso aceptando su cruel destino.

...

Todos estaban mudos cuando ella llegó hasta ellos, nadie se había esperado esto.

"Heh... ¿Qué tal me veo?" Sakura estaba frente a sus amigos, luciendo el traje de maid que siempre evitó usar. Vaya que Ino era persuasiva. La verdad su ego estaba aumentando.

"¡Sakura, deja a Sasuke, yo te ofrezco un verdadero noviazgo!"

"Ouch, Kiba no aprende." En qué momento llegó Kiba, no tenían idea. Igual, debía ser Sasuke el único al que no le gradaba mucho su presencia.

"¡Hermosa!"

"Ino, ¿segura que no eres lesbiana? Sai, ¿no te molesta que Ino se esté frotando a Sakura?"

"Creí que era normal que se abrazaran… pero si ella quisiera un trió, no me molestaría en absoluto…"

"¿Cómo es que creen que el pervertido soy yo?" aunque claro, Kiba no dudo en imaginarse lo que dijo Sai.

"¡No puedes considerar a Sakura-chan para eso!" porque no, no _noooo_ , para Naruto era imposible que profanaran así a su Sakura-chan.

"Creo que está bien, tal vez su pecho no sea muy grande, pero lo compensa con sus piernas y su trasero."

"Dios, si Sasuke te escucha, te mata." Naruto, alarmado miró hacia Sasuke, que estaba tratando de separar a Ino de Sakura.

"¿Por qué? He visto que él es que más aprecia esos atributos de Sakura, por eso siempre tiene sus manos en ella, como ahora, bajo su falda.

"¡Cállate!"

"Idiotas. Ahora, usen eso." Sakura les arrojó algo y los encero en el cuarto de servicio. ¡Shikamaru, despierta vago!"

* * *

" _Buawahahahahahahaha_ " Sakura no recordaba cuando fue la última vez que rio hasta las lagrimas, pero lo único que podía hacer era sujetar su estomago, ya le empezaba a doler.

"Hahaha"

"No puedo creer que obligaras a esos idiotas a usar trajes de maid." Kiba sólo se salvó de usar un traje de maid, porque ya no había más.

"¡Naruto, deja de usar pecho falso!"

"¡Sasuke-kun, te ves muy lindo!"

"Ehh... tu tampoco te ves mal, Naruto,"

"¡Naruko!

"Travesti"

"¿Por qué yo también estoy usando esto?" Shikamaru estaba molesto. Más bien, humillado. su singular cabello siempre sujeto por una coleta ahora estaba todo lacio y suelto. _Ino_...

"Sai, ¿no te vas a quejar? Al menos Sasuke está refunfuñando." Kiba se la estaba pasando de lo mejor. Debería tomar fotos.

Luego de el histérico ataque de risa, la gerente empezó a clamarse y a observar detenidamente a los chicos. Su sonrisa burlona empezó a disminuir conforme iba cayendo en la cuenta...

 _"¡Eekk…!"_ Sakura observó a sus amigos, vistiendo el mismo traje que ella. P _or qué creo que… ¡¿ellos lucen incluso mejor que yo?!_

 _No, no... ¿verdad?_

 _._

 _._

Era la tonta idea que había estado rondando su cabeza todo él día.

"Eto… Sasuke-kun, ¿me veo linda vestida así?" sonrió nerviosa, de pronto queriendo usara pantalones y no una falda. Pero la respuesta de Sasuke fue rápida y contundente.

"No."

 _¡Ahhh_. _..! ¡el corazón de la pulga!_ Que cruel. No quería mostrarlo, pero su brillo ansioso y esperando pasó a uno fingido.

"Ooh… está bien. Me iré a cambiar," Debía suponerlo, ese traje simplemente no era para ella.

"¡Sasuke teme!" Naruto fulminó con la mirada a su amigo, pero miró preocupado a su amiga. "¡Sakura chan, te ves hermosa, ttebayo!

.

.

"¡Creo que yo me vería bastante bien como Butler!" Ino admiraba el traje de mayordomo de Sakura, que ella había tomado con oda la intención de que su amiga siguiera en traje de maid.

"Supongo que no me importaría hacerlo con uno." Su sonrisa no era sincera, peo a esto todos ya se habían acostumbrado.

"¡Pervertido!"

"Creo que Naruto-kun se ve muy l-lindo."

"¡Hehe gracias! ¡Escuchaste eso, Sasuke teme! Ehh… ¿A dónde se fue?"

"A apreciar la ventaja de las faldas, supongo." Con un bostezo, Shikamaru señaló el camino por el que Sasuke siguió a Sakura. Suponía que luego de haberle bajado la moral a la chica, el pelinegro quería bajarle algo más.

"…"

Sin excepción, todos los presentes pensaron lo mismo;

 _"Es todo un depredador sexual, (ttebayo)."_

* * *

"¡Noo, Sakura! ¡Por qué no vas a usar el traje de maid! Te veías tan linda.

"Hehe… no me sentía muy cómoda." Uno de los motivos, pero no el principal.

"Oh, es todo una lástima," Ino, con una mano tocando su mejilla, unas lagrimitas en los ojos, suspiró. _¡Sakura se veía, demasiado linda! Todo por culpa del idiota celoso de Sasuke._

"No hagas caso de aquel cavernicola, ¡te veías preciosa! Promete que lo usarás."

"Hehe. Supongo que no estaría mal si lo uso de vez en cuando."

 _"Bien, con ayuda de Sai, pensaremos en algo, ¡y esta vez el vestuario será increíble!"_

"La verdad es que también me gustas como mayordomo. Si fueras un chico, ¡totalmente te daba!"

"¿…Gracias?"

.

.

"¿Cómo pudiste ser tan insensible? ¡Sakura-chan se veía tan bonita! Si no tuviera a Hinata, ¡sin duda estaría con Sakura!" Por que no cabía en esa cabeza rubia que el teme fuera tan idiota.

Más le molestaba que él estaba tan desesperado pero el insensible cubo de hielo estaba como si nada.

"Es demasiado difícil quitar un corsé." Fue la respuesta de Sasuke. Claro era falso, la ultima vez le había gustado dejarle sólo el corsé.

"…." ¡ _¿Por qué satanizaba la imagen de Sakura-chan?!_

 _Aunque ofrece un buena vista si se usan sin blusa, podría decirle que lo use más seguido fuera de café,_ ese era el dialogo interno del Uchiha, y por esto cierta necesidad llegaba a él. N _ecesitaba ver a Sakura..._

.

Bien creen que mayor pervertido no es el que dice morbosidades, sino el que en verdad la haces.

* * *

¡Capítulo nuevo! Como regalo de cumpleaños comenten y voten por Bad at Love o Love Me Like You, harían felices a miles de gatitos huerfanitos 3

Espero que alguien esté leyendo esto y no se haya olvidado de mi.. de mi que tantas historias les doy... hahaha (todas inconclusas y clichés xD )


	18. Chapter 18

Summary: AU. La única manera de salvar un negocio es renovarlo. Tsunade tiene expectativas muy altas hacía los jóvenes para lograr que ese viejo café vuelva a su gloria. Claro que, dejar a cargo a un montón de adolescentes no puede ser la idea más brillante, ¿o sí? Mayormente Sasusaku y mención de otras parejas canon.

Disclaimer: Tanto los personajes mencionados como Naruto no me pertenecen, sino a Masashi Kishimoto. La historia, algunas situaciones y diálogos han sido basados en el Fan Art de Synthia, quien me ha permitido usarlos. Pueden buscarla en Tumblr.

Advertencia: Este es un intento de AriCat para que llamar la atención y obligarlos a leer BaL

* * *

 **¡Neji!**

 **[Aka Sasuke matará a alguien]**

 **.**

 **.**

"¡Oh, no!, ¿Qué debo hacer, que debo hacer?"

"¿Qué sucede, Hanabi?" Ino no podía resistir ver a la pequeña así.

"¡Onii-san va a venir al café!"

.

"Bienvenidos, amos."

"Deberías dejar de enfurruñarte, el lugar es bastante bueno." La chica comentó, alegre

"Esto no es sobre la calidad del lugar, sino de lo que le hace hacer a mi prima."

"Aquí vamos con el drama." Lo veía venir, lo sentía.

"Disculpa, quisiera hablar con tu gerente." Llamó a la rubia bonita.

.

"Sakura, hay alguien que quiere hablar contigo."

"¿Oh? Claro."

Extraño, durante su breve estancia como gerente nadie le había llamado.

.

"Buenos días," Sakura, de manera educada saludó al chico frente a ella. Pensó haberlo visto antes. "¿Hay algo en que pueda ayudarte?"

.

El ambiente era tranquilo, los clientes no eran muchos y la música suave de fondo, el olor a café y dulces inundaron sus sentidos. Asco.

"¿Dónde está Sakura?" exigió al mesero perezoso que apoyaba sus brazos en la barra.

"Está hablando con un cliente," Dijo sin levantar su rostro, ajeno a la mirada desconcertada de Sasuke.

"¿Sobre qué?"

"No sé-" y antes de que Naruto pudiera hacer un comentario sobre Sasuke y su problema de celos, un ruido les detuvo.

Se escuchó mucho ajetreo en la pequeña oficina de Sakura. Sasuke fue el más rápido, cuando llegó y abrió la puerta, esperando ver lo peor, y listo para romper los huesos del maldito que- cayó su pensar ante la imagen;

Se encontró con Sakura exaltada. Su cabello desarreglado al igual que su ropa, y a un chico en el piso, quejándose de dolor.

Bueno, nadie podía enfrentarse a Sakura y salir victorioso. Aunque, eso sólo aumentó la furia de Sasuke, el bastardo se había atrevido a atacarla. Lo pagaría.

"¿Estás bien?" porque su preocupación por ella no le detuvo y habló más que de costumbre.

Antes de que ella pudiera replicar, la persona a la que había derribado se quejó, y comenzó a levantarse, tratando de encarar al gerente una vez más, se vio interrumpido por Sasuke, quedando frente a él y sin pensarlo su puño voló hacía la otra persona.

"¡Sasuke-kun!" ¡¿Qué estaba pasando?! ¡De momento a otro este loco le agredía, le daba su merecido y ahora temía porque Sasuke se fuera a la cárcel!

"¡Para, Sasuke-kun! ¡Shikamaru, Chouji, ayúdenme!" Ellos habían llegado rápidamente, pero la escena les había dejado en pausa. _¿Enserio? ¡Lo tengo que hacer todo yo!_ Luego de un par de zapes, y empujones ellos reaccionaron.

Separando a Sasuke y al desconocido, _¿le habían visto antes?_ Sakura se interpuso entre ellos,

"¡Ya!" ¡Le estaba dando migraña! Pero no escuchaban, entre los casi gruñidos de Sasuke y las miradas de muerte que se daban, las preguntas obvias de los demás y un creciente murmullo fuera del lugar, Sakura quería patear a todos.

"Suéltame,"

"Ya Sasuke, estás haciendo una escena,"

"Sasuke-kun, por fav.-" Sasuke trató de soltarse de Shikamaru pero sólo logró empujar a Sakura directo al otro chico.

Se congeló.

Y no el tiempo, ese pasó dolorosamente lento, sino que el ambiente se sentía centígrados más bajo. Sasuke podía sentir como su sangre se helaba.

Sakura, sentía como le dolía el hombro, cabeza confusa y entendió que estaba sobre algo.

La otra persona por su parte, adolorido, trató de levantarse, empujando con sus manos sin pensar a esta persona de cabello rosa, solo para detenerse después.

"..."

"..."

"..."

Sus manos volvieron a presionar, y varios gritos ahogados en ese lugar. Bajo su mano... La última vez que había sentido eso, estaba seguro que había sido con una chica. Perplejo, miró a la persona que tenía al frente, cuyo ojos estaban abierto de sorpresa, su rasgos era demasiados delicados, cara totalmente sonrojada. Sin pensarlo, sus manos volvieron a apretujaron _eso_.

"¡Kyyaaa! ¡¿Dónde rayos crees que estas tocando?! ¡Pervertido!"

"¡¿Eres una chica?!"

"¡Pervertido!"

"¡Lo siento!"

"¡Chouji, rápido ayúdame a detener a Sasuke!"

"Estás muerto." Las palabras frías de Sasuke, más una promesa, fueron más fuertes que las quejas de Sakura o las disculpas del castaño.

* * *

"Heh... ¿es que te atacó un horda de elefantes?" ella no creía haber visto a Neji en tal estado alguna vez. Podía ver como desde ya, su mejilla derecha estaba hinchada, incluso su ojo ya estaba formando un moretón y tenía una cortada en el labio.

"Para Tenten,"

"¿No me digas que te golpearon en grupo?" fuera de broma, si eso pasó ella-

"No."

"¡Dime quién fue!"

Dolorosamente, Neji señaló hacia donde estaban cuatro mayordomos del café, de entre ellos, quien atrapó su mirada fue un chico alto de cabello y ojos negros. Fue ahí cuando ella se dio cuenta de que los demás muchachos no estaban acompañándolo, sino asegurándose que no fuera tras Neji.

"¿Fue el apuesto pelinegro con mirada asesina?" Bien, suponía que si lucia peligroso. Neji le miró incrédulo. _¿apuesto? Acaso ella-_

"En realidad... esto me lo hizo el de cabello rosa."

Sorprendida, volvió a mirar. _¡Oh!_ , había pasado del pelirosa. No sólo el color de su cabello era llamativo, sino que era más menudo y bajo que los demás, parecía incluso delicado.

Espera...

"..." ante su mirada de incredibilidad, Neji replicó, defensivo.

"Me tomó desprevenido. Además tiene demasiada fuerza,"

"Heh... debería golpearte yo, por haber perdido contra una chica."

"¿Cómo es que...?"

"Con solo verla es obvio. Además, ¿Qué hiciste para que una chica te golpeara y su novio quiera matarte?"

Él solo se ruborizo, y se quedó callado.

"... parece que después de todo, si tendré que golpearte."

"Fue un accidente."

* * *

"Fue tan problemático,"

"Apenas si hiciste algo,"

"temí por mi vida," choiji devoraba, era bueno comer algo dulce por el miedo.

"Vaya que fue mala idea tomar descanso," Ino refunfuñó.

"Sakura- san, lamento mucho que mi primo haya causado tantos problemas. Es mi culpa que-"

"¡No, Hinata-chan no tiene la culpa de nada!"

"N-Naruto-kun..."

"Naruto tiene razón, nada de esto es tu culpa Hinata. No te preocupes, yo lo resolveré."

"¿Y cómo planeas hacerlo?"

"... hablaré civilizadamente con Neji-san."

Cabe decir que Sasuke mataba todo con su mirada.

* * *

A Bad at Love sólo la falta su epílogo, esta semana se publica y damos por finalizado...

sé que este cap no eran lo que querían (sé bien que quieren saber que sucede con Sasuki y Sakura, pero esto llevará a eso.. ;)


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary:** AU. La única manera de salvar un negocio es renovarlo. Tsunade tiene expectativas muy altas hacía los jóvenes para lograr que ese viejo café vuelva a su gloria. Claro que, dejar a cargo a un montón de adolescentes no puede ser la idea más brillante, ¿o sí? Mayormente Sasusaku y mención de otras parejas canon.

 **Disclaimer:** La historia es de mi pertenencia, en ella sólo utilizo sin ningún fin de lucro, a los personajes de Naruto, cuyo creador es Masashi Kishimoto. Está prohibido re-suban esta o cualquier otra de mis historias, o adaptarlas. Algunas situaciones y diálogos han sido basados en el Fan Art de Synthia, quien me ha permitido usarlos. Pueden buscarla en Tumblr.

 **NA:** Long time no see.. jeje... pues quería publicar algo, y de tantas cosas en pausa que tengo no me decidía por algo.. así que.. he aquí.. luego de meses.. la ultima actualización de esta historia fue el 29 de abril.. xdxd

* * *

 **Sakura el gato Cheshire.**

 **[AKA: A Neji no le gusta eso.]**

.

.

"Lamento mucho lo ocurrido ayer."

"No tienes por qué ser tan formal, y yo debería ser la que se disculpe," Refiriéndose a los golpes. Su cara comenzaba a hincharse. Ops.

"Mi actitud y mis acciones fueron incorrectas, es lo mínimo que merezco."

"Tal vez debería golpearte otra vez," murmuró la castaña a su lado

"Eehh…"

"Tenten tiene razón. Debe de haber alguna manera en que pueda compensarte,"

"Oh, vaya. Si ese es el caso, podrías dejar que Hi-"

"A excepción de Hinata. No puedo permitir que ella trabaje aquí."

"¡Neji!"

"Sakura-san, mi prima, su bienestar y seguridad es mi mayor prioridad, no puedo dejar que se exponga a ser acosada por los clientes de tu café, ella no debería descuidar sus estudios por estar trabajando en este lugar, ella no tiene necesidad de tal cosa. Por favor considera la manera en que pueda disculparme contigo, pero Hinata está fuera de discusión."

Después de eso, Neji salió del lugar, Tenten sólo se disculpó con Sakura, y siguió al castaño. Sakura solo se quedó sentada, sin mucho que decir.

Sentía que estaba ante un problema que ella no podría solucionar.

* * *

"Tal vez yo me equivoque, pero de acuerdo con lo que he leído, el ambiente que rodea hoy es particularmente oscuro, depresivo y tenso."

Suspiro. "Si te estás preguntado qué ocurre el día de hoy, la respuesta es: Naruto está tenso, Hinata se siente culpable, Sasuke está molesto y Sakura se siente frustrada."

"¿Es porque Hinata no puede trabajar mas aquí?"

"Sí."

"Vaya. No sabía que Sasuke-kun estaba en buenos términos con ella."

"Ah, no. Sasuke está molesto por otra cosa."

* * *

Sakura estaba teniendo uno de los peores días que había tenido en su vida. Se sentía tan… inútil. Ella era la gerente de este café, ella era la responsable, no solo de que el lugar siga andando, sino el porvenir de sus empleados… sus amigos. Y no podía convencer al primo de Hinata. No era justo, no encontraba una manera de solucionar las cosas.

Mordía su pulgar, mente trabajando y dejando todo lo demás fuera.

 _Piensa_.

Manos en su cintura, persistentes en los botones a su alcance,

 _¿Cómo hacer para que él vea…?_

Dedos recorriendo piel expuesta… aliento cálido contra su cuello, su propio nombre pasando de largo en su mente.

 _No es alguien fácil, le prejuicio ya está en él…_

Labios acariciando la coyuntura entre su hombro y su cuello, los ojos de ella cerrándose y un suspiro emitido por su boca, su mente desconectada, pero su cuerpo reaccionando a cada atención…

"Es más fácil cuando tienes el uniforme puesto…" voz profunda, removiendo todo dentro de ella,

 _Uniforme…_

"Es más fácil que- _¡Ouch!"_

"¡Eso!" Por reacción, su mano se movió, conectándose con la cara de él, obligándole a retroceder y alejarse. Ojos verdes enromes, realización en ellos. _¡Eso es, shanaroo!_

"¡Sasuke-kun, eres un genio! Dándose la vuelta, alegre encara al chico, quien por su parte sostenía su mano contra su nariz.

"¿Qué demonios, Saku-?"

"¡Gracias!" Tomando su rostro con sus manos, le plantó un beso sonoro en los labios, él… confundido y adolorido no hizo nada, aunque no importaba, porque al instante ella le empujó en su camino fuera de los vestidores.

Pasmado, mudo y… _acalorado_ , Sasuke solo se mantuvo ahí, incrédulo de que su pequeña sesión habitual con Sakura resultara de tal manera…

"¡Ino! Lo tengo, ya sé que-¡"

"¡Sakura-chan! ¡¿Porque estas casi desnuda?!"

"¡Niña frente, los botones!"

"¡Ah!"

Claro, faltaba el grito dramático.

* * *

No le conocía... quizá sus manos había explorado... _un poco_ más de lo conveniente de la chica sentada frente a él, pero algo le decía que nada bueno sucedería.

Neji se removió en su asiento.

"Haruno."

"Hyūga." La sonrisa de gato Cheshire en ese rostro de porcelana… no, no le gustaba.

"Hyūga,"

"Uchiha,"

"Tampoco le gustaba el guardaespaldas al lado de la pelirrosa.

"Hyūga,"

"Yamanaka,"

"¡Naruto!" por que sí, debieron verlo venir. Naruto interrumpió la cadena sin sentido que los presentes usaban para llamarse porque… ni idea, parecía más formal y de negociosos hablarse así.

Sakura se aclaró la garganta.

"Neji, sobre lo que dijiste el otro día…"

"¿Qué este lugar es un basurero, que es tan poca cosa para yo pisar aquí? Que mi prima estaría mejor en cualquier lugar que este café lleno de pervertidos, que-"

"Que pensara en una manera en que pudieras redimir el _incidentes de las manos_ …" le cortó. Vaya pesado.

"Oh, eso también."

"No recuerdo que le hayas dicho todo lo anterior a Sakura-chan,"

"Entonces seguro solo fueron pensamientos no vociferados."

"Tch."

"¡No hay que salir de tema! Bien, ya tengo una idea que no involucra a Hinata, Neji-san,"

La boca de Sasuke se frunció ante el sufijo que la chica utilizó con el castaño. De cualquier manera fue ignorado.

"Te escucho."

Una sonrisa inocente. "Bien, creo que, dado a que quieres llevarte a un miembro vital de nuestro establecimiento, sería justo que pudieras… _pagar_ por la pérdida que eso ocasionaría," Como un hombre de negocios… _eerr, mujer,_ Sakura sonaba profesional.

Neji suspiró, luego cartera en mano preguntó; "Cuánto me va a costar que-"

"Oh, no, no… no es _dar dinero_ , sino… _ganarlo_ …" esa sonrisa gatuna de nuevo. Un aire frío le envolvió, confundido miró hacia los demás. Todos tenían una sonrisa parecida, excepto por el pelinegro, el parecía más irritado.

"A qué te refieres con-"

"Ino." La mencionada se movió de su lugar, y de entre una bolsa sacó el contenido en ella.

Los ojos perlados de Neji se agrandaron, _¿Qué…?_

"Bienvenido a bordo del basurero al que pondrás tus pies todos los viernes y sábados, Neji-san."

"Jeje," la risa de Naruto e Ino, la sonrisa triunfante de Sakura el entrecejo fruncido de Sasuke.

Quizá Neji no debió darle entrada a esta listilla y diabólica pelirrosa.

"Bienvenido a Konoha Café."

.

.

* * *

Me acordé de mis amigas palomas en la escena de "Huyga, Uchiha, Haruno, Hyuga.. ¡Naruto!" xD

En honor de Hana y Val... no se murieron pero no me leen, xdxd

Rws?


End file.
